Alien Hell
by waddledee1013
Summary: This story tells of a supposed Martian invasion set in the 21st century, in the eyes and viewings of a young boy who is traumatized by the chaos, to the point that as the world converts itself to giving up itself and as the old order is slowly dying off, he questions of which gods to believe in. This work also borrows from the film adaptation and uses satanic undertones.
1. Prologue

Part 1

Possibilities

PROLOGUE

The sky at night was vast and perplexing. Viewing it, the countless stars grew bright in the encompassing darkness. Maybe these stars would give us a sign. A point. A mark. A hint. Something that would show the hope of humanity toward which it should set its eyes. Our rockets and spaceships were far from being able to explore the ever-growing universe. The life of our prosperous people would hang in the balance as long as we show our curiosity toward the stars. Then, our little version of the universe would grow exponentially in knowledge and understanding. Now that our lives are set on the growing universe, the promise of space stations and entire colonies on other worlds is in effect. Perhaps our fledgling start to space exploration will attract the eyes of another being. It may have the likeness of us; it may have nothing in common with us. Do these beings have friendly or harmful intentions? Are they just like us in our feeble beginnings, or have they spent hundreds, thousands of years in the great void of space? They might be searching for life as we have been doing, or they might be seeking to destroy our entire race and exterminate us like insects. Who knows? All these possibilities confront the individual viewing the night sky through a telescope. The universe is full of possibilities, which requires the inspiration of everything and understanding of all. We do not know our enemy or friend. They probably don't know us either, or perhaps they have been watching us for a long time. The microscope is their eye, and we are the bacteria being observed through hundreds of magnifications-the Earth's inhabitants with their technology. When this encounter occurs, everything will change- movies, books, our very perceptions of our existence. After all, we can't predict the future or how we view ourselves or others, whether alien or not. The Kinley family, especially the son, watches the sky with awe, curious about the possibility of another race somewhere in the universe. As he yawns and stretches his arms, Joey is tired, for his bedtime is near. His mother Laura and his father Clark are tired as well. As they sleep, they dream of their possible futures.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Notices

It is an ordinary morning in the Kinley home. Joey is studying, or should have been studying for his test today. Out of his bed, the father wakes up for a cup of coffee. As he trudges along in his slippers after slurping down his soothing beverage, he glances across the room with his dreary eyes to gaze at a brightened screen from his son's bedroom. He slowly shambles up the carpeted stairs to discover that his son is playing video games. He shouts at Joey in a tired manner, "Joseph! What are you doing? You should be studying for your test! Don't waste your time on those useless games!" Clark quickly recalls of the series of Joey's grades that were below his academic standards before he grabs the controller out of Joey's hands. "Joseph! Video games are not for you! You study right this instant!" As Joey runs off to study, his father feels scarred for shouting at his only child. He walks off noticing that Laura's eyes are glued to the TV screen. "Clark, you need to see this….." she mutters. She stares at the screen with awe, utterly motionless. Clark slightly pushes her out of the way, as she hardly notices. On the screen a news bulletin flashes. "Something horrendous is about to occur. Radio waves have picked up the presence of an asteroid hurtling toward Earth. Its estimated size is enormous, about the size of a skyscraper. Judging from its abnormal speed, this asteroid may get here within a few days, but we hope it will burn up in the atmosphere and land somewhere where no one can get hurt. That's our lead story on News 7. Thank you, and have a good start to your day." "See…this is what I was worried about," Laura mutters. "I'm going to take the day off. No, make it two, three days. I don't want to die. We must prepare." Joey walks into the family room with his backpack. "Hey, Dad, I studied for my test. I think I've got this one in the bag."

His dad turns his head, eyes burning into his son's. "Run along, Joseph. Go to school now. Your mother and I have something important to attend to." "Okay then," Joey responded. "See you later, Dad." Joey walks off to the nearby bus stop along the road, cringing at the appearance of his mother and father, realizing that some kind of imminent threat hangs over the family.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Answers

Joey walks to the bus stop, pondering his upcoming day as fourth grade was ending for him in a few weeks, but as he often does, he anticipates playing the latest videogame, Alien Warfare 3: Operation Space Hell, which his parents won't allow him to buy. It had already been out for a week already. Thirty weapons. Fifty levels. Twenty maps. It was every kid's dream, but it was "too violent for young eyes," his parents say. If only he could get his hands on it. But this test was much more important to him so he studies as he waits for the bus to arrive. He notices his friend Carl walking up to the bus stop. "Hey, Joey, did you study for the test? I didn't have time to study last night. Can you give me your study sheet? I lost mine." "Sure, Carl. By the way, did you get the game? You know, Alien Warfare 3: Operation Space Hell. I heard it's really cool. I'm dying to get it, but my parents won't let me." "Not now, Joey, I have to study, or I'm going to get it. I don't want to flunk this test!" "Okay then," Joey says as he waits for the bus. The bus pulls over at the stop, and the two hop on the bus. Carl studied for the test the whole way there, forgetting the conversation with his best friend. Nothing but the test was on his mind. As the bus neared the elementary school, Joey gazed out the window. His eyes fixed on the school because he noticed something odd. The school's drapes were all drawn, armed guards standing near the gate. Metallic wires extended beneath the playground equipment and converged at a massive satellite dish that was stationed behind the school across from the football field. The dish pointed at the sky, as if it were signifying a reverence for some heavenly power far superior to the masses. Scientists in lab coats tinkered at the dish's control panel, pushing buttons, waiting for a sign. Most of the parking spaces behind the school were filled with black government trucks and corvettes. Men in black suits and shades swarmed around the bus and the frightened children inside.  
"Uh…Carl," Joey muttered. "What is it, Joey?" questioned." "Look out the window," Joey whispered. A shocked Carl responded, "What is this? It's like right outta those science fiction movies on TV." "I know, right." One of the agents held his hand up in a military salute, distinguishing himself as a possible leader or figure of authority, and all of the men moved away silently. The bus drove into the drop off area. A knock on the door signaled the bus driver to open it slowly. The man who knocked was a decorated military official, plastered with five medals. His black boots made slow, soft-sounding thumps on the floor briefly echoing as he walked down the aisle, hands clasped behind his back, not even bothering to stare at the students individually. He asserted, "All present and accounted for. Proceed with departure to base of operations. March! One-two-one-two." The students rose out of their seats and marched with him to the school entrance. Joey suddenly realized that he had left without his test paper. He ran back to the bus. The man shouted, "Hey! What're you do' in, son? Get back in line!" "Umm I'm sorry, sir. I need to get my paper. I'm supposed to have a test today." "The only test you are going to take is your will to stay alive, son. Nothing else matters. Now go, you maggot. Move!" the man growled. Joey, near the door of the bus, quickly snatched his study sheet from the seat, and marched back into the line. He was somewhat relieved that he didn't have to take his test, but the man's threatening words chilled him inside. He wondered what lay ahead on a cold morning like this at his school-turned-military base.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Briefing

The line of desolate children walked through the once bustling elementary school hallways. No guards were stationed in the halls, almost as if they are hiding, waiting to strike. The only sound that could be heard was the line's echoing footsteps. They didn't utter a peep as they marched, showing no fear outwardly. Expressing it was risky in a government occupied area. Doing so would bring about a stern reprimand from their superior officer. Room 201, their homeroom, waited at the end of the hall, its formerly welcoming door now seeming like the mouth of hell beckoning. All the other rooms were already filled with silent, fear-filled students. "Inside," the instructor yelled. "Move!" he ranted. The students hurried inside and sat down in their normal seats in unison. Nothing was different, except for a large board in the front of the classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Lars, sat at her desk, her eyes staring at the room of innocent souls. "Okay class! Sit down and be quiet! Don't make this hard for us and let the man speak. Pay attention, class, or else you won't know what to do, and most importantly, stay alive. Joey came out of his desk. Joey came out of his seat and walked to her desk. "Mrs. Lars, what's going on?" "Oh, Joey. What are you doing out of your seat? Did you see the news this morning? It's all about the impact of a massive meteorite coming here to destroy everything you know and love. Your parents, your friends. Everything. The government is at school to instruct us how to defend ourselves against the meteor. Come on, Joey. Back to your seat now. We don't want to upset the man, now do we?" Mrs. Lars nonchalantly talked to herself as she kindly told Joey to return to his seat while the man was beginning some kind of presentation with the board using a projector accompanied by two cadets. "Thank you, Mrs. Lars," the man said. "You have made great support in giving your life for the benefit of our future. But, still, there is a much bigger threat," the man sternly addressed. "Next slide," he commanded the operators of the projector in order to continue with his lecture. The slide changed to show a picture of a meteor. "This, children, is a meteor. This is not just your ordinary meteor. This one is huge, big enough to take out the whole town. It is expected to arrive in two days, flying at amazing speeds. We cannot simply destroy it with a nuclear missile. No, not because it won't destroy it, but it will annihilate the entire town, so it's not the best bet. All we can do is either run or stay here. Staying here is not an option. That is suicide, children. Avoid that suicide. Next slide. This huge event is widespread all across your hometown. All of your parents are assisting in the prevention of your annihilation following the news report through the aid of mailed safety brochures and care packages. The satellite dish outside is surveying signs of the approaching meteor. We cannot avert it, but we can prepare for it. When we leave today, you will return to your homes under a curfew at nine. You leave your homes after curfew, and we'll have to bring you back and all your mommies and daddies won't be happy about it. We will have these things set up for you until the meteor hits, ETA thirty-eight hours. Once that meteor hits the ground, no one gets hurt, and we're all accounted for, you'll all continue on with your worthless lives. Understand? We are investing in these expensive means of protection for your salvation. Nothing, and I mean nothing will get in the way in following our orders. Then again, your lives will be pretty much worthless if you don't obey us anyways. Do you get me, maggots?" "Yes, we get you," the tired class moaned. "I said, DO YOU GET ME?" "WE GET YOU, SIR!" the class shouted in unison. "Alright then, your briefing is over. You are dismissed. Back to your buses! On the double!" The line followed the man along with the other classes following suit. Joey didn't care about the test, or the extremely short day, but he cared about his general welfare when looking at the slides. He marveled at the mass of the meteor and other destructive wonders it would bring to the world, especially his hometown. He was then to be moved out from the classroom by his teacher and advance through the bustling halls of students to approach right behind an unnoticed Carl. The line converged at a small room beside a set of two doors, where three buses awaited them outside in the event of a rainstorm and brief thunder. The men donning black raincoats stood parallel to the drenched yellow parking lines where the grades lined up in respected unison. All the younger grades from kindergarten to third ran out in the rain with the prospects and upcoming events they would do with the advent of a much shortened school day. The others pled for their freedom from the enclosed boundaries of the doors.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Truth

Joey approached behind the line of students, including Carl, with a cool and calm mind. The line pushed at the door with the call of the fourth grade and ran out amongst the pouring rain. They all piled into the buses and chatted and played loudly as usual. Joey did not go off with them. He just stood there, without moving his feet, as the few minutes went by, watching the last of the students run toward the buses in the pouring rain. The massive yellow bodies of the transportation units protected the self-sufficient students from the cold rain as they performed their supervised activities under their pilots' insurrection with no regards for the welfare of others. The buses closed their doors and proceeded to curb off away from the school, away from Joey, to once again perform their daily tasks in the successful transportation and dispelling of the student body to its respective streets where it will continue its life on the home front. Joey carelessly left Carl behind as his friend came onto the bus without looking back while standing without any notion for how he would respond to forgetting to come to his friend. As the buses left, he no longer saw the satellite dish from a while ago and began to notice a dozen men in black raincoats standing alongside where it once was. Joey quickly became curious about that dish. After all, it might be a government lie to further an inevitable arrival of something. Joey slowly began to run, unwary of the puddles deepening as the rain heavily poured. The somewhat insignificant, yet multitudinous droplets of water splashed at his face already showing its response to the conditions. He halted to realize that the massive satellite dish was grounded under a massive cloth to protect it from the overwhelming amount of approaching rainfall and prevent any malfunctions. The men were possibly guards, yet they had no visual application of their duties. They talked in secrecy, possibly about their plans that the boy could not hear from a long distance. His head suddenly triggered an outburst of thought, one of a simple, yet all-encompassing future reaction. He thought those men, all the agents, all the personnel, were aliens in disguise. The advent of rain in the area had him quickly conjured the idea that water, in the form of rain, is impeding their progress, as it might be dangerous for their species under the disguises as well as internally damage their technology, as the cover is their mere defense from a failed mission. The dish might be a contact device for other members of their race to hear, for their mother ship holding their race might be orbiting high above Earth or on its way alongside a massive fleet of superior technology to that of humanity. All could be armed with powerful weaponry by explosives, bombs, missiles, lasers, or energy, chemical, or nuclear weapons, or carry their invading forces with troops, walkers, hover tanks, or other means. Earth's armies would be easily crushed with the planet under their might for as long as time can tell, possibly. All of these questions and hypotheses defining our existence as meek and feeble in the eyes of another presumably highly advanced civilization somewhere across the vast gulf of space could not be controlled. He slowly walked to the cover to get a better view of it from some several yards away, minding the massive cords. The men didn't see him at this point, so the young boy had some, if little time to move into the area unnoticed. He noticed a nearby dumpster and began to run toward it. Creeping along its side, he viewed the desolation of the once-prosperous playground on which he played on in his youth. Machinery and even more wires lay in its wake. Scientists pushed buttons and tinkered at smaller machines positioned alongside the cords. Black government trucks were parked alongside the machinery that doubled as mobile labs. There, more men watched at the wavelengths and measurements of the machines, waiting for contact without the aid of the satellite dish. Men talked in secrecy and handed each other files marked TOP SECRET FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. The files, to Joey's imagination, contained plans for world domination or secret, possibly alien weaponry smuggled through their associates: EMP's, teleportation, light speed flight, levitation, telekinesis, energy shields, cloning, or other means. The aliens might have their own android-like appendages or armor plating for assisting them in combat or even their own artificial troops or pets in their nearby galactic presence. They may be a senseless, warmonger race intent on destroying all life, or they might be intelligent and show some mercy. We are the black in their game of intergalactic chess, and it is to begin very soon. They might have developed with our likeness, or they might be just disgusting, foul beasts beyond our comprehension. They might have been coming here for resources or power or colonization, with nothing to stop them. When the game ends, they may show mercy or destroy us all, unknown of the consequences being brought upon humanity. They may have a social hierarchy, or something far advanced than that. They may believe in a god, certainly not the one true god, or they are the gods altogether. We are their sins, and the sins must be purified of life and expunged into their version of hell. The entirety of their race is made of the angels of death, whilst their ruler is their Satan. The weak ones will perish, only the strong will survive. Ruling planets may be a game as they sip from their alien wine or drink, unknown of the true harsh conditions being brought upon the enemy. All this is being thought of as Joey hides in the dumpster. All he could do was view from the side openings, not being able to observe his progress. He only waited patiently, intensively, for the time to strike. As Joey lay quietly among the multitudes of scattered, crumpled papers and rotten foods, he begins to slowly lose his mind. From creating hypotheses to comparing them with stock footage and images from science fiction movies of the past, his mind could not be halted. He stared at the wall of the dumpster, drooling on his cold shirt. He begins to twitch and thrash about, the trash swishing loudly. He doesn't begin to notice that he had attracted a jaywalking government agent. Joey turned his head to only see the tall man's black clothing walking toward the dumpster through the opening, observing that he was fast approaching. He stopped himself for a brief moment, his mind filled with tension. Swishing in the dumpster, Joey heard the man talking to himself, "What the heck is going on in there? It has to be a raccoon. What else wouldn't make those swishing noises in that dumpster? Whatever it is, I want to find out." The man started banging the dumpster with his fist as he circled it, the sounds echoing across all sides. "Come on, little raccoon, come out, come out wherever you are, you little rascal. Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here. Don't you worry. I'll get you out of there. Stay calm, baby, stay calm. Come to papa." Joey tried moving to a corner, but the man began walking to the other side, and he had no more options. He had to avoid being found. He had to be out of sight. Staring at the filthy pile around him, Joey had no choice. He took a silent breath and dived under the pile of trash. He held his nose and stayed quietly under the trash, hearing the sounds deafening slightly. Although he could breathe under the pile, he didn't want to make a sound. After a few moments staying under, the man was still there, and Joey needed to breathe, and he wanted the sounds to stop. The images in his mind accelerated along with pounding headaches. He hears the man shout and thrust open the top, but he couldn't afford to be found. "Nope, must have been nothing. Whatever," the agent said to himself as he left the top of the dumpster to fall, slamming against its rim before walking away from it, the din echoing from within. The sounds left from Joey. He leaps out of the pile and exhales deeply, the tension out of his mind. Retracting from the odors, he climbs out of the dumpster for air and gazes in awe at the metal structures for the last time. He tries to take a step towards the short grass along the drenched, inundated football field, his final obstacle to truly observing the technological wonder, but he realizes that he couldn't afford to be there any longer. He decides to walk home. He still saw the guards as he passed, still not observing his presence, so he was presumed as safe for the time being. From walking toward his house, he doesn't realize that his mind has gotten the best of him and is making life a living hell.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Visions

Joey has been away from his learning institution for a few minutes, walking across the sidewalk, with his mind aware of the incoming threat. Joey was not alone. People walked by him. Joey began to move quickly, accidentally bumping into them. The people transformed into strange blue aliens with large eyes, shouting and swearing in their foreign tongues. Some of them had green insect-like dogs walking with them. Those who had dogs had strange telepathic helmets. They transmitted messages to the dogs and they barked in unison. A group of them opened fire on a nearby house with deadly ray guns. The house exploded after a few rounds, exploding into flame. Joey stopped and looked up at the sky to witness more of the destruction. It no longer rained. Massive flying saucers overshadowed the sky and hovered over the area. It in fact, rained, as invisible combustion of its unseen propulsion systems blanketed the area, instilling fear into its victims of the approaching death. A person was standing on top of a building, to Joey's dismay, and was dust from a blast of its onboard death ray. One of the alien dogs growled and barked at a nearby car. Its owner took out a ray gun that turned it into a living bomb, and let go of its leash made of an unknown fabric. The car and its incumbents burst into flame. Joey has seen that the invasion has already begun, with the rest of humanity caught unaware. Joey ran into another alien of the same race. It began to chase after him with one of its arms waving, swearing in its alien language. It pulled out a ray gun; its crosshair aimed at Joey, and began to fire at him using several glowing balls it kept in its pockets. After outrunning the monster, Joey looked up at the sky again and noticed a strange black object flying alongside the massive cruisers overhead. It looked like a smaller version of the UFOs, but it had more of a likeness of an airplane, streaking the skies with the strange humming of its jets. The ship slowed down, opening a hatch on its rear. Alien troopers wearing strange headgear fell from the hatch and skydived in formation to quicken their descent. Joey had to run for cover, but he quickly saw his house in the distance, hoping that his parents were still alive. He turned his head to notice a massive alien tank armed with powerful plasma cannons hovering over the ground along the street beginning to slowly pursue him. Joey ran along the sidewalk and saw a blocked intersection, the only obstacle to his house. He slipped through the cars along the blocked intersection. Joey glanced at the tank's impatient driver firing the loud plasma cannons as the craft tried to move through the intersection. The sounds of the plasma cannons and explosions deafened in the distance, as he tiredly approached his house catching his breath. Its front door was closed. This brought apprehension that his parents could be captured or abused or even killed. He peeked into the eyehole and saw his innocently unaware parents watching the television. He then quickly saw the horrifying image of two aliens stalking the family room through the kitchen and probing his parents with strange devices and zapping them before gorging on their remains. Joey screamed for them to notice beforehand and then angrily banged on the locked door. He quickly passed out on the ground, only seeing pitch black. All the sounds of ray guns, screaming, and explosions were dying in his ears until they could not be heard. He didn't move or feel the rain pattering his unconscious, lifeless body. He had no grip on the world he just saw under an alien invasion. He could not speak or hear of the destruction he just witnessed. All the blue aliens and their weaponry were a figment of his imagination. The rain stopped. Joey began to hear his parents alive again. His parents were at the doorstep looking down on him, as he woke up to see them. "Joey, what are you doing on the ground, sweetie," his mom said worried. "We heard you screaming and wanted to know if everything was all right. We're sorry that we weren't there for you, sport. Come on, let's get you inside," his dad said as he took his son inside the house with his mom closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Regret

Joey had no viewing of the aliens of his dreams. He looked straight at his parents that weren't an alien delicacy to him. He then looked out the window, viewing the front porch as well as some of the houses along the street. There were no aliens, or anything showing their presence in any form whatsoever. No alien tanks, saucers, or unknown aircraft were firing their weapons on the neighbors, furnishings or transportation. No screaming and explosions, fire, and lasers were present. He only saw people carrying out their daily lives. He soon learned that everything he saw was made up in his mind. All that he had to learn was his parents' reaction toward coming home later than expected. His parents stared clearly at his eyes, immediately demanding a response. "Joseph, what were you doing after school? You didn't tell us about anything," his worried mother questioned him. "But I didn't see the news report. I also didn't notice that school just became a government base just now. And now that I went to see what was going on after school, I keep having strange thoughts in my head playing over and over. They can't stop!" "And that's what you get for sneaking out of school and spying on the government. It must be that video game that's making you do this, isn't it? You, young man, do not need that video game. You have been blabbering about it for a week already. You're already obsessed about that game so much, well, you can't have it. Your grades need to improve, mister, and you have a test soon. It's too violent for young boys. It gives them nightmares and hallucinations into thinking it is real, but really, it's not. After all, they don't need these things. They need to do other things with their lives," his father lectured him. "Joey, your father is right. You shouldn't go off like that. You should come directly home and stay home. Plus, the government is watching us because we have a 9:00 curfew , and that also means that we should listen to what they say because they are trying to protect us and help us become more aware of your actions," his mom said as she pointed at him. "Mom, can I go to my room now. I'm really tired. I'd like to talk with Carl." "Sure, my little bundle of joy. You can surely talk with Carl. There's no school until the meteor gets here. Just keep in mind that we're doing this for you. Also, study for your test sometime, OK" Joey went up to his room and slowly closed the door behind him. He proceeded to talk with Carl on the phone, hoping to talk about an alien conspiracy and involvement within the government. "Hey, Carl," Joey greeted his friend. "What is it Joey? Is it about the game? Also, why did you not take the bus home? Did your mom pick you up?" "Um, Carl," "Yes, Joey, what is it?" "You know about all the government stuff going on at school?" "Yeah," "Well, I think it's all the first stages of an alien invasion. The meteor defense thing is all a lie. I left without you because I wanted to see what was going on. I didn't get caught. I'm glad for that, because I wouldn't be able to tell you about this. They're watching us, Carl." "Alright, Joey, you're crazy. You've got me excited about all your wild stories." "Um, Carl, can I come over to your place and spend the night?' "Sure, Joey. By the way, I've just got my hands on Alien Warfare 3. It's really awesome! We'll have a good time. Just be sure you get here before nine tonight, OK. I don't want you to end up, um, nearly captured again. And don't tell me about your alien stories until you get there. I can't talk right now. I have to study. See you there. Bye." "Bye, Carl." Joey hung up and went to lie on his bed in the safety of his room. With no one to bother him, he plays his videogames. All the enemies in his videogames reminded him of the aliens in his hallucinations, but nothing came to his mind except life in the little game of his. Aliens and UFOs were all in the mind, and Joey showed no reaction.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Nightfall

Joey lay upstairs in his room for a few hours. His game kept him company as he wasted minute after minute immersed in the game. Tired, he turns off his game and looks at his clock. The analog time read 8:20 P.M. He just remembered his planned outing with Carl. He went downstairs and talked to his mom. "Mom, can I come over to Carl's house and spend the night? I'll get there by nine. I promise. It's just across the street." "Sure, honey. We'll be working all night while you stay at his house. I'll pick you up around nine tomorrow morning." "OK. Bye Mom! I have to go now!" His mom gave him his bare necessities to put in his backpack, taking long as usual, and Joey proceeded to walk with his backpack to Carl's house. Joey quickly realized that night had fallen. His watch read 8:30. He had to get to Carl's house to find refuge from the government. All the rustling of the leaves and strange animal sounds prompted him to move faster. He scurried through the night as the lone moon lay above his neighborhood. It gleamed with a bright light and provided a beautiful outlook. He knew it would waste time staring into its light, so he ignored it. The long sidewalk seemed like forever to him, as if it stayed perfectly in the same shape for all its worth. There might be a crack in the sidewalk, or a higher or lower platform, a stick in the way, or perhaps an entire tree. None of these imperfections to marvel at were to lessen the time he had to get there, to be free. The sounds continued. His heart jumped and beat faster and faster. It couldn't keep quiet, no matter how hard he tried. He did not strain it. He let it stay beating as if it comforted him even if the time to act was short but tenacious. Time stood at the doorway of his fate. Getting there would complete his destiny and usher in a new one, a new objective. A false move of dawdling in one area would end up in him entering a new life, but one regulated under the government, and not himself. After all, he didn't want to see a police car drive along the road. Its sounds drew fear as well as its flashing, bright lights of red and blue. That thought was on his mind. Carl's house was also on his mind. He has visited him at his house several times now and without looking, he could identify it by its three floor planning and its address. It's almost as if he was Carl walking to his house and back every day. His determination was ever prominent as he neared his house. More of it came clear, with its tire swing, the lights, the small driveway, as the house seemed more prominent in its details and not its furnishings. He checked his watch again. It was five till nine. He was on the street of Carl's house, with only a short distance away, calmly walking, with the fear still in his mind. He twitched as he heard an owl hooting off in the distance or a cat meowing, prowling in the dark. The night was beautiful, but it couldn't be viewed in the little time Joey had left. He couldn't marvel at the night sky and question the prospects for the potential future of humanity. He had to get to his friend's house, whatever the cost. Not getting there is when the fear sets in. There was nowhere to hide. A sound, a feeling, even a mere appearance is dangerous, giving off one's presence, especially in a town under a curfew. His time in the night was cold and tenacious. The night could not let go of him. His breath spoke of it. It became visible in the cold temperature. It gave a feeling of need. It had no purpose, so it was nothing as it evaporated into thin air. He did not speak, for it would lose his slowly diminishing time even more. Doing it more than once would lead to doing it again and again until he needed it. He didn't afford to move off from the house. His eyes stared at it. He scampered around the huge puddles. He couldn't afford to simply walk into them. Even the slight touch of his massive foot would endanger the peace. The winds blew at the leaves, and Joey couldn't play in them. The house, the door was in his view, very close. Just a few more steps were in the way to his completion. The parents' red car stood right by the door. He turned by it to advance. The bag he carried luckily did not bang into the car. He only had two steps to the door and its accompanying doorbell. Suddenly, he heard something in the distance. Something that was faint at first, growing louder and louder with the sound of a blaring siren. The police car's front and sides were recognizable in his sights. The horrid, repeated sounds played in his head. But it was 8:59. Certainly the government is not that precise. Joey hid behind the rear of the parents' car, gripping to his cold backpack, begging for it not to turn into the driveway, begging for the sound to end. It did not come into the driveway. After the sounds ceased, He looked to the left, to the right, and above him. All he could do was exhale repeatedly. His hands were cold. The wind swept through his skin. Even with a long-sleeved sweatshirt, the cold air was touching his body. He could not afford to be out there any longer and did not need the night. He needed to be with Carl and his family. Joey went to ring the doorbell. Carl's exuberant mother came to the door. "Hi, Joey. How are you doing?" she said hugging him. "Oh, my, you're cold, sweetie. Let's get you inside. Carl's waiting to see you. Come on Carl! Get down here! It's Joey." "Okay, mom," an excited Carl shouted as he ran down the steps. "Hey, Joey, how's it going? I see you're excited to play my new game I got. Come on, Joey. I'll show you." Joey followed his friend upstairs without a thing in the world to enter the room filled with the memorabilia from the previous Alien Warfare titles: the previous two titles, posters, figurines, toy vehicles, and graphic novels, all within the vicinity of a closet where they are meticulously shelved, and soon to be long forgotten when the new fads take over. He waits for the unveiling of his dreams on his friend's Playboy 360 before his very eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Resemblances

Carl held up the copy of Alien Warfare 3: Operation Space Hell, eager to play with his friend. Joey gazed at the front cover of the box, his mouth drooling with awe. Ignoring the mature rating at the bottom right, he marveled at the cover, pondering about the adventures of the main character in the game in hopes to accord with the actual gameplay. The main character was muscular, armed with a plasma rifle in his left hand. He shot the weapon at the masses of aliens in front of him. Aliens were poised behind him in a destroyed city environment with burning flames. The bright blue flash of the weapon being fired repelled the warlike aliens as they backed away to their deaths. The alien killer had a cool buzz cut along his head. The scarring alien bodies were reflected in his sunglasses. With his dog tag, army uniform, and tight black boots stepping on a dead alien carcass on which he fired his weapon from informed the players that he was from the army or some form of high rank or stature, or even a super soldier. His teeth gritted as he held the trigger of his weapon. His backpack held even more weapons, a rocket launcher, an assault rifle, a machine gun, and a chainsaw, only a few of the weapons acquired across the game. In the background, three UFOs were firing their death rays on exploding skyscrapers. Two smaller alien jets joined in the fray alongside them and strafed the buildings with weaker firepower. The two children also saw the design of the title as awesome as what was on the cover. The "Alien" was generally green, fitting the theme of aliens in general right next to "Warfare" in a grey, metallic fashion. The three was at the far right of the cover in a blue, Roman numeral font. Joey marveled at the game's cover, almost resorting to drool on it. "Carl, this is awesome! How did you get your hands on this? I've been obsessed about it for a week already, and my parents will never give it to me." "I have my methods. I bought it online through my mom's credit card. I also got this free alien stalker action figure with purchase," Carl said as he held up the figurine. "Let's play already, shall we," Carl said as he carefully removed the disc from its box and slipped it into the Playboy 360 system. Joey was gripped witnessing the game being put in, as if he were witnessing a holy intervention of a game of such awesome caliber enter the realm of the Playboy 360, complete with its actions, movement, power, weapons, explosions, aliens, vehicles, coming into play following from the Playboy 360 load up screen. A voice over shouted the name of the game's company and not mentioning any other names of the other companies assisting in its development, "Presented by Atomic Joy Entertainment." The logo of the company burst into a powerful, massive, breathtaking atomic explosion before disappearing into the black void of the T.V. screen, and the game began. The startup screen showed a fleet of massive saucer like ships hovering above a city. Hatches opened in the ships, releasing smaller craft and aliens descending on the humans below. The populace was quickly terrified, as strange reptilian beasts chased after the humans as if they were moose being preying on by wolves. Lasers racked the buildings, killing the people inside as well as people in the surrounding area. Rocket-like alien fighters deployed from the cruiser ships dived on the humans and opened fire with their plasma cannons, strafing the crowds as they went to massacre by the dozens. Soldiers that were sent to dispel the situation were easily overwhelmed by the alien hordes. Dogfights of fighter jets and the alien fighter ships lasted in the skies above the city. Tanks were assaulted by legions of aliens on foot, in hovering battle tanks, and bipedal giant robots. It was an all-out war. A helicopter gunship suddenly appeared in the skies overhead. It opened fired on one of the robots with its two machine guns, but the spray of bullets did little to sufficiently damage the mechanical beast. The machine fired a burst of plasma from its rear cannons and heavily damaged one of the plane's two rotors. A shadow jumped off of the rotor-flaming ship within seconds of it crashing headlong into the war machine, destroying it. That shadow was later revealed to be the main character. He fell to the ground unharmed to be visible by three of the alien troopers near to him and shot them one by one with his shotgun. He dodged the oncoming alien blaster fire with ease and ran at them whilst mowing them down with his machine gun. He punched one of the aliens in the head, his hand covered in green blood as the dying body fell to the war-torn ground. One of the hovering battle tanks attacking the troops was blown to smithereens when the man implanted a grenade near the fuselage of the craft. He grabbed a rocket launcher from one of the dead soldiers and fired its rocket at an alien fighter strafing the ground with its plasma cannons, shooting it down into the wreckage of a building and proceeding to stab its wounded pilot to death. As he walked along the battlefield, he saw a new wave of reinforcements coming in the distance. The alien carriers accompanied by several of their fighters appeared on the horizon, deploying troops and turrets on the battlefield to secure territory. One of the aliens clad in a slightly different armor than his cohorts who presumably led the strike force saw the single soldier from a few meters away and roared, signaling his comrades to attack him. Several merciless aliens before their commander roared in unison before charging at him. Their fighter-craft that escorted their carriers boosted to the legions and quickly hovered down until they were positioned on the single soldier in front of their machinery. He smiled as he prepared to load his guns and open fire at the alien hordes. The title screen came up, Joey's mind blown. The first opening mission was the same as the area in the opening. Carl and Joey both played together from there, playing through the many missions of protecting towns and cities from the alien hordes and assaulting their forces and strongholds in occupied areas. The lights were off and the speakers were high. Joey was disgusted at the violence, but he refrained within a few minutes, as his eyes were literally glued to the action. After about two hours, he was dead tired, and Carl's mom shouted at them to go to bed. They finally went to bed, with both boys sound asleep. Joey was unknown of Carl's fantasies as he snored from across the bed. As he was fast asleep, it became clear that his mind again was in control of the violent outcomes of his fantasies.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Nightmare

Joey is fast asleep in Carl's bed. He snoozes peacefully instead of tossing and turning. He slept on the right, with Carl on the left, peaking at the snoring Carl and the alarm clock. He closes his eyes and begins to dream. Through the dark void of his subconscious, he sees a bright light. Houses and people come into its view. People walked dogs or walked gleefully by themselves. A sunny day was on the horizon. The sun shined over the houses. The humans' shadows seemed huge in the distance, but there were very little up close. The camera of his dreams focuses on a single house, the Kinley house. Joey yawns after arising from his bed. He goesto change his clothes and brush his teeth before coming downstairs for breakfast. "Morning, mom! What's for dinner?" "Just your favorite, offspring. Flat edible circular burnt discs covered with a brown sweet oozing substance." "You mean pancakes?" "Yes, my dear, pancakes, a favorite delicacy susceptible and surprisingly delectable to your puny appetite. You earthlings disgust us. Why must you eat these strange foods? These "pancakes" will be the bane of your race's puny existence. Now do not defy us and lower your gluteus maximus and lay in this provided four legged wooden structure to perform the morning ritual." "You mean a chair?" "Yes, Joseph, a chair where you are to sit down and consume said pancakes from these circular porcelain discs." "You mean plates? Mom, I don't know what's gotten into you. Why are you acting so strange? Where's dad?" "The male paternal unit of the family is susceptible within fifteen earth feet." "Greetings, son unit. Must you have finished your pancakes already? For if you back sass, we parental units will grab you and slap your posterior in a spiteful manner." "You mean spanking? Dad, snap out of it. You're not my dad at all…you're …. no….." Joey pushes the verbose father, but he doesn't budge, as if he were made of metal. "Why must you touch me, earth offspring? You are spreading your disgusting germs through my organic organs of my internal chassis. Defensive mode activated." Dad's right arm transformed into a ray gun. His eyes turned red, as did the mother. The guns made a whirring sound as they lighted up their plasma-like ammo holders. Joey became visible in their crosshairs through their heat-vision scanners. "You're robots," Joey stammered. "Precisely, Joseph, Series II Infiltrator class Xarcinex division troop 2716 B numbers 0061 and 0062 androids of the Garlock race of planet Quexcor. Since you did not perform the breakfast ritual under our command, we, as loyal androids, will be forced to vaporize you, as you have uncovered our plans. You are the pest that must be eradicated. You know, so you must perish like your entire puny race. Resistance is futile. Escape is useless, as our Quarcinexian assault rifles will kill you with deadly accuracy. Destroying us is only a speck of what hell will be brought upon you. Our fleet is waiting; prompting for cleansing your filthy race off the face of your 'Earth' for us to conquer, claim another planet for the Quexcor Empire." Joey begins to run away from the two androids. "You have chosen option escape. Death will await you within three Earth minutes," said the father android. Joey runs out the door. His pursuers run at the door, knocking it off of its entrance, feeling no pain. The two androids gained on Joey, "2.13 Earth minutes," the mother uttered. Joey threw a rock at the androids. The powerful arm of the father grabbed the rock and crushed it into small pieces of dust. Joey was quickly slowing down. He noticed a parked car and crawled under it. He watched the androids searching him, slowly breathing. The androids turned their heads, making a whirring sound. The mother transformed its right arm to a strange communication device and talked into it, "The Joey cannot be found. It has already been three Earth minutes. He must have died already. In need of the use of an abductor-class 276 cruiser deployed in this area. We must destroy the town. We must find the boy. He must not live to tell the tale." The device turned off, and the laser gun became operational. The androids moved away from Joey's sight. He was relieved. He started to get back up on his feet again and tried to go find some help. Joey discovered a nearby police station amongst a throng of people. Inside, at the front desk, he sees a police lieutenant, speaking with his fake parents. "Have you seen our boy, Joseph," they said as they handed the lieutenant a picture. "The offspring left his nest this morning and never came back to us. Can you please find him? We'll offer you a reward of three hundred earth currency in flat green decorations with portraits of Earth's past leaders." "You mean dollars? Anyways, we'll help you find your boy. Heck, we'll have the whole force search the town. We'll search every nook and cranny. Then we'll find your boy. Don't you worry." "Splendid! With a force of that caliber, we'll certainly not be able to require the use of the abductor class 276 cruiser ship. But still, with its four Xecronion plasma cannons, heavy Lebrapolkian energy shielding, and two deployable escort ships, this puny town and its inhabitants will show petty resistance towards the death of the son." "What now?" "Nothing, my wife is very ecstatic in the successful support in the search for the boy." "Whatever, we don't need this mumbo jumbo to help find your son. We'll start notifying our officers. We'll tell you if we have made any progress. Happy doing business with you two. Have a nice day," The androids turn and walk in a normal, yet robotic motion out of the station. Joey did not see the parents look at him as he bolted out of the door. He pushed through the crowd outside the station, glancing at his pursuer asking the people of witnessing him recently. He walked up out of the city limits. Suddenly, the sky turned black. Papers started flying in the wind. Lightning flashed as the mighty wind blew. He started to walk back but bumped into the two stiff androids. "Joey, we have you now. The abductor class 276 cruiser is coming out of its light speed rift. It is here. It will take you to the mother ship where you will be captured along with your original parental units. You will be the first to watch the destruction of everything you know and love. Your puny planet is nothing to our might." The cruiser flew out of its rift, spinning slowly, resembling a flying saucer. Its four large plasma cannons mounted on the sides of the hull gleamed and surged bright bolts of light. The ship flew closer to Joey until he gazed at its massive underbelly. The hatch opened up slowly, and a short alien that resembled a three eyed beast with three suction cup fingers descended from the glowing hatch. The alien and the androids did a strange salute and moved into the invisible tractor beam. The four beings gaze at the light as they were levitated to the ship. The hatch closed, the ship spun faster and faster until it quickly escaped into space, following in the opposite direction towards its approaching fleet at light speed. Joey suddenly awoke from the dream. Carl was out of bed, and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 A.M. As Joey went downstairs, he thought nothing about the nightmare and prayed that Carl and his parents weren't under alien control. He knew that the Earth was under the threat of an alien invasion, but not his friends and family, as they wouldn't believe him. Still, he saw nothing to frighten him, as it was just another nightmare that will never come again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Reconciliation

Joey awakens up from Carl's bed. He was out of the dream, thankfully, since he didn't want to see the pain being caused in foreshadowing humanity's chances against the alien threat. He saw no aliens or spaceships like in the dream, as he was disconnected from the real life implications of said things. He went down in his pajamas to Carl's kitchen excited, trying to hide his true feelings. He came to the table and saw Carl and his parents eating pancakes, looking at the individual features of a person to see if he or she acted or appeared differently. Nothing wrong with the mouth or eyes, no verbose speech, no change in skin color, no strange, alien devices visible on or affecting their bodies. They all seemed perfectly normal. Carl turned to notice Joey. "Morning, Joey. What are you doing not eating? Come on, sit down and relax. You can't be happy without trying mom's homemade pancakes. They are delicious!" "Sure, Carl," Joey said as he grabbed a pancake with his fork and drenched it in syrup. The pancakes seemed normal when looked at physically, but in his mind he saw flying saucers. When drenched in the syrup, they could have some form of a force field. Joey put a blueberry on top and smashed it against it with his fork. The shield absorbed the explosion with ease, but the ship was being barraged with more and more weapons. His fork flew at the pancake and sliced the pancake in two. It still had its syrup, but it left the ship, as it lost its shield generator in the process. It was almost as if revealing that only God can help us in this situation, but we cannot feel it. God always helps us end our tragedies and crises when the life of humanity is bleak, to continue our existence. The deus ex machina comes when civilization is nearly destroyed, but we do not know when. The fork was a miracle of God and the blueberry was a last resort, like a nuke, implying that further use of humanity's most powerful weapons are hopeless. The fork did the favor when all hope was lost. God is not the fork in that situation, he is the sword, the path that we must follow to continue our existence, the light, anything that helps us in our time of need. Those who do not believe in his existence will go on to become sinners, to the side of Satan, to become worshippers of the devil, the Satan, and the aliens are, from their wicked deeds, are labeled as the Satan, the devils, the angels of death itself. Usually, God does not harm people, but to those who have harmed them will pay dearly for their crimes. Joey is portrayed as the god in this scenario, the god who knows of what to do with those who follow the devil and who do not return. As he eats the pancakes, the aliens are being sent to our hell, or their heaven, possibly much different than ours, for they fought bravely for the colonization of a new world under their rule. From viewing the premise of nearly everything alien-related, aliens are viewed as the enemy, but by taking all viewpoints into account to get the true perspective of why they are visiting here, why they are coming, why they are invading, why are they even existing in the first place. Joey finishes his pancakes. "Thanks for the pancakes, Carl. They were delicious! I thank your mom for them! I really do! By the way, my mom is picking me up at nine. Just to let you know." "Sure, Joey, you should get ready right now. I wouldn't dillydally if I were you." "Thanks, Carl. I'll be back down soon." It took Joey about ten minutes to get ready. All his things were packed up. He came downstairs again to meet Carl at the door. They sat on a step and started talking about the things that plagued Joey's mind. "So, Carl, you know about all the government stuff I've been talking to you about?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, I've been thinking about it all day ever since I left school alone yesterday. While you left, I went out to see that huge satellite dish by the football field. The only place I thought I could be safe was in the dumpster nearby, so I hid inside there. I nearly got captured by one of those government men, so I couldn't afford to look at the dish. When I walked home, I saw aliens and spaceships and all sorts of weird things about an alien invasion and that aliens are going to kill us all and take over the world. But still, I think we understand that we still see the fact that all aliens are enemies to humanity. They frighten us and eat us and mutilate our cows. They infect us with their babies and make us their slaves. They zap us with ray guns. They fly in big and fast spaceships. They are technologically superior to us in almost every way. They are millions of years ahead of our time." "But what about the movies with friendly ones that don't kill people and don't eat us for dinner….Oh, man, you're getting me confused," Carl said bewildered. "Well, you see, Carl, I'm saying we don't know what they want until we meet them firsthand, eye to eye, not through what movies say." "OK, Joey, I kind of get where you're coming from, all those cheesy old movies and stuff. Anyways, let's play some AW3, shall we." "Sure, man," Joey said as he and his friend began playing the videogame upstairs. After fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang. Carl turned off the game and he ran downstairs with Joey to the door. Joey's mom met him, as promised, at nine o' clock sharp. "Hi, Joey, how did it go last night?" "Great, Mom thanks. I had a great time playing AW3 with Carl. It was great." "Oh…I see. It was because of its violence, wasn't it? I still think you're too young to play these m-rated games, now that you're dreaming all this alien stuff, but take it as a warning, OK, and you too, Carl." "Sure, Mrs. Kinley," Carl said smiling. "Sorry I'm letting you leave, Joey, but we have to come home. I've got the house all prepared. What are you waiting for?" "OK, bye, Carl. I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye, Joey." Joey took all his things with his mom as they drove to their house. Joey wondered about the house, though embarking on his safe drive home.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Mercy

The mother of the Kinley had left her son's friend's house. Joey looks out the window to only glance at the houses for a few seconds before it passed away. His mom begins to talk. "Joey, was it nice for mom to organize this for you?" "Yes, mom, it was nice. I hope we can do it again in a little while later. I just want to go home. I've been seeing some strange things and they're making me go crazy. I think I need to be occupied with something to help me stop thinking about these things." "Joey, I hope that something you're thinking about is not videogames. But we need some help around the house in preparing for the meteor." "I thought you and dad finished getting the house all prepared." "Your father and I did, Joey, but we need one more special thing to finish the job, and that's you. We need you now because you are the future that will continue the existence of the Kinley name and its legacy and will be recognized as a great person in life. Without you, I would've died inside, but with you, you give me something to love forever and ever. We are doing what's best for you, Joey, so don't ever feel discouraged. We love you very much, and don't let those thoughts of yours try to prevent that." "Yeah, mom, I love you too," Joey said as he ignored her. Joey looks at his house. "Mom, what did you do to our house?" "Well, Joey, we barricaded most of the doors and the windows, we moved all our furniture, we took all your toys and games and things upstairs in your room, we left all the electronics on for the weather and news broadcasts, we did a lot of things, let's put it that way." The car pulls up in the driveway and Joey noticed dad up on the roof tinkering with the satellite dish. "Just a little more," he mutters as he nearly angles it right. "Hey, dad!" Joey shouts. "What are you doing up there?" Dad nearly falls off frightened. I don't need your help, Joey. I'm just getting the reception for the TV station with this new government satellite. We've upgraded to this fancy government-sponsored network and we got it for free along with this pin that says 'I'm being covered by the government,'" Dad says as his son sees the pin in his shirt pocket. "Just get inside, dear. It's cold outside. And you too, Joey. You need to be covered by the government. Every kid's doing it." "Not Carl!" "Don't bother about him. We've got nothing to worry about. We're the family with state-of-the art equipment. We can't lose!" Joey and his mom walk inside the house, but by the back door, since the front door was barricaded by heavy furniture. Joey glances at the news reporters talking on the television. "And as you can see, the families of this small town are under government aid with only nearly a day left until the supposed asteroid comes. It looks like they're prepared for anything, aren't they, Bill. Yes they are, Joan. It looks like the families have got it all under control. It's as if all their houses are their little safe havens. They're using their furniture and belongings to barricade their houses as if nothing can stop them. They do have the determination to survive that asteroid, don't they?" Joey smiles after witnessing the report on TV, and goes up to his room. As his mom said that nothing was moved in his room, he was relieved. He lay in his bed face –up staring at the ceiling. He tries to ponder about all the alien things he has been thinking about for nearly a day already, but he thinks about nothing except the comfort and stability provided in his own little home, his room specifically. He sees no threat or message of hate. He just sees nothing. This nothing couldn't be sensed or felt. His mind is deprived of anything to ponder about, and that was a good thing. Everything off his mind except being alone with his family, the future of that only, and nothing else to bother him. The threat of the meteor or his recurring thoughts of alien invasion were off his mind. He learns the meanings of togetherness and unity with other people, through himself, through his parents, through everything. The house is his haven to him, along with his parents, and they must work together to make it through the day, or any day, for it is ever important to love one another. Love is unconditional, for it will work wonders as along as it is shown for the greater good in life, above all things.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Inevitable

Joey, after pondering about that notion for a while, realized that the real thing to worry about was the meteor. It was huge. It was fast. It was powerful. It was frightening to encounter one, especially when it's about to hit a small town in a populated area. The military isn't doing anything about it, trying to blow it up or send early warning satellites in orbit to confirm the actual time to arrival. Yet when it hits, a billion dollars apiece, the satellites will be wasted. No nukes, no missiles, no spaceships, no defenses. They are doing nothing, just viewing the asteroid as a feeble threat, just spending their budget to promote the protection with nothing. It's all a scam. Nothing can save anything. There is nowhere to run. There is nowhere to hide. All we can do is wait until something happens about its overall progress to kill us all. Aliens might use the meteor to spur a declaration of war. Or they may use it as a beacon for their incoming fleet fast approaching to our planet. When it hits, there it be no survivors to tell about the invasion, they must be telling it in their heaven or the alien hell, waiting to be tortured for eternity under their alien space-Satan. The gates of alien hell will open. The ships, the aliens, the angels, will scour the Earth, destroying all civilization. Nothing religious or military will ward them off. They are the death, we are their sins. The sins go to hell. They are tortured in hell for all eternity. The world leaders cannot ally with them, for they, by attempting to kill them, will receive an ever-greater punishment. The worse level is even more reserved for our savior, our God, for the aliens do not regard him as the one true God and don't believe in him, and they will erase all his likeness and impact of all of Earth. Their religion will give us new views of the universe and the world, our world, in a very different perspective. We are weak. They are the all-superior. Our methods of preaching will be not to God, but to their alien overlords, their god, their several gods, their presence, their queen, their king, their caste system, their democracy, their congress, their empire, their planet, their star system, their quadrant, their own universe. Their god they believe in might have an all-powerful significance that defies our understanding. It might have many hands, tentacles, eyes, wings, tails, mouths, ears. It might be massive, big enough to appear in their alien skies and yet appear invisible in their churches in a smaller, symbolic state. They may have magic powers that allow them to have their power over their people. They might be able to shoot explosive energy balls from their hands or control their planets' weathers to smite their sins. They might not have a god at all, but they just may rely on their resources and military to conquer and not believe in a mere god and find the truths for how the infinite universe worked. Ruling planets and entire star systems might be a game to them. We are the black in their chess, and they get the first move. We can only slowly reach our goal as the enemy is light years ahead of us when we start calculating the complications of the weapons in real life. The only contact we will receive will be the signing of our death note. Once we, not understanding about them at all, will sign this doctrine, we are dead. All life won't be all dead, but a significant amount might be captured for study and research or be exotic pets, cattle to be slaughtered, zoo animals on their new home world, or personal slaves building their weapons of war or cleaning their facilities or feeding them their favorite foods. If we disobey them, we are beaten and offended and discriminated by their means. Humanity was meant to be conquered, but, like some conquered civilizations, it passes down the culture and lifestyle of its people. They might be confused by it or be disgusted outright, but they know of our presence. Interstellar warfare perhaps their strongpoint, practiced for centuries or thousands of years, something of fiction, that we know little about through movies, and cannot grasp the benefits, drawbacks, or complications of it for a long time. When they start taking down our pawns, armies will fall to their might. Rooks, bishops, knights, and queens are all weapons and divisions of methods of war. The king is Washington, the President, the highest official, the highest ranked, the most acclaimed, our "leader." Without the king, killed, captured, or abused, we lose heart, we have no order, we become self-centered, we have no one to look up to. All we do is pray that something will happen to put us out of this horrible position. But it won't. Their technology will annihilate all resistance to their true goal. Like the Hebrews colonizing Canaan, it was harsh. Earth, their promised land, is conquered forcefully. First with secluded areas, then towns, then cities, then nations, until the whole world is under their alien hands. With all life destroyed, they would move in with their entire race in terraforming it to their conditions they can tolerate. Free of all disgusting things to them. Grow their populations and win another battle, another victory in intergalactic chess with deadly dares involved of death and fear incarnate. Joey realizes that we are the losers in this game, the sins, the hell spawns, the rats, the insects, the cattle, the cavemen, the slaves, and the germs. He learns that all this is inevitable and we are locked in their little game of death.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Training

Despite any things he thought about the future destruction of his hometown and possibly, Joey immediately applied it to various forms of entertainment. Everything, movies, video games, radio reports, are preparing us for a future threat. Anything with an alien threat involved as its cause for ravaging Earth or another planet is accounted in these works as well as means of proper and improper countermeasures as a means of suppressing it. The player in a video game plays a part in a last-hope countermeasure against overwhelming odds is usually the reason why the game is being played. Games or movies might foreshadow the end of days, the beginning of the end, the apocalypse, hell, the end of all that is good, the end of everything, but in the perspective of the enemy. But it's not just a game. The game is merely training for the future soldiers of tomorrow to combat said threat if it were to come, and all the way back since the 80's, no less. Games involving aliens consist of doing various missions in different areas. These missions involve targeting areas, holding back their occupied territory, destroying the invaders and their possibly expensive futuristic war machines, taking down their armies on land, sea, air, and in space, taking it up to their base of operations. This base of operations could be underground, on a secluded island, on the moon or another moon, on Mars or another planet, their mother ship, halfway across the galaxy or even further beyond, with the player infiltrating and destroying their final lines of defense, their stronger, experimental weaponry, all accumulating to encountering their hive mind, leader, core, commander, queen, king, and defeating it, usually leading to an escape from their quickly destroying base, and finishing the fight, possibly with some replay value. If the game is over, it is meant to be played again on a higher difficulty to test the heroism of the player even in the toughest of outcomes. Likewise, with the training as a mere videogame, the house that the traditional family would live in would be the base, the children are the next soldiers. The parents, before sending their children to training in an unknown world, an unknown universe with an unknown outcome, realize it's just a game, and it won't hurt anyone. Really, the games give them instinct, knowledge, reaction, sense, anger, rage, determination, as well as moral values, along with a tenacity to win and to succeed. It is merely a broader concept parents cannot understand. Though games are deemed stupid and mindless, they are really giving us the tools for survival, for salvation, for prosperity for everlasting peace. They give us the instructions, and we are to follow them, not just to understand, but to survive, not for entertainment, but for life. It gives the future soldiers and pilots to learn by when something otherworldly that clearly wants us dead by looks, actions, or methods of colonizing involving destructive methods of evil in our eyes and understanding. These games foreshadow the future of the human race in any shape or form against the dark side of the aliens' hell, complete with countless obstacles, enemies, and defenses, huge bosses and maybe even a set of them towards the end, putting us against all odds even if the chance of survival hangs on a thread. The rewards for beating the game congratulate our young ones for their efforts in doing so and urge them to continue their service in the same scenario. Joey realizes that videogames are mere simulations for training us against an invasion in the developers' viewpoint. Being alone in his room is just like being in a combat zone, in enemy territory, enemy airspace, enemy space-space, their lair, their base of operations, their planet. Losing a life is not costly, but reminds him to better himself, be stronger, and devote more toward the cause of fighting for the true goal of the game. Getting a life, another shield, power up, or anything else would distract us briefly from the cause, but it gives the player an advantage over the odds in the long run. Joey realizes that games are our only hope in perceiving and combatting the threat of an alien invasion in which we devote our times, years even, to make us the grown-ups we are with the values and emotions they give us.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Protection

Joey leaves his focus from the videogame and instead is poised to think about the house being a military base. The base, like the household, is firmly enforced towards its goal to stand against the common enemy. Many rules and discussions occurred in the house, but almost all are of no importance in the task at hand. There are wake-ups, there is roll call, there is training, there is curfew, there is discipline, there are weapons, there are courses, anything you can perceive as normal in a military base. The base, though huge, is enough to house the few, the many, the proud, the gifted, the screw ups, the talented, the athletes, the maggots, the idiots, the scum. They just don't feel sensible to an individual, but in this world, they are. Joey is defined as most of these through his actions, and getting new titles was his betterment towards a certain thing by his deemed brave and somewhat heroic actions. He gained these titles through his courage and trust towards his superior officers, his parents. From excelling in different things, he gains respect and doing poorly vice-versa. But when applying the possibility of going to war, an alien war, they are fighting against a common enemy we know nothing about except through movies, books, and videogames. We don't know where they are. We don't know what we are doing here or somewhere else. We don't know their intentions. We don't know if they are our friends or enemies. We have no physical truth that they are on their way here or still receiving contact or it's not already here. After all, this contact may take a long time. We don't know anything about them. We just have to see them firsthand in an eyewitness account, then spread the word, so all will know of their presence here and abroad, know of their methods, their means of bringing their interpretation of hell to us, their tactics, and their overall plan in their goal of befriending or conquering or negotiations toward salvation or annihilation. Everything we know and love is on the line, a mere thread line, a single cell. When it is gone, we follow suit, physically, mentally, and emotionally to the rest of the alive or dead universe. Nothing lives or dies. It is just a transfer of sides to different afterlives that we or they are to comprehend and survive, in a human or alien heaven or hell, in an interpretation, a myth, a legend, the unknown, the unexplained, and the indifferent. We might be experiencing it right now, actually, and the clock is ticking towards the annihilation of humankind. The sins are ripe for plucking, all of us, to be reaped in the bowels of their hell. The deeper the layer, the greater the pain we will receive, the pressure put on our entire race depending on our devotion towards the destruction of their race. Their god, their Satan, will not be satisfied, will never be satisfied. All we know might be a lie, and we have been their slaves all these years. They have watched us live out our daily lives. They are just toying with us. They are forcing us to destroy each other like animals, from rocks to atomic bombs, contemplating the victors and mocking the losers, and they might be doing it right now, as a matter of fact. As if they are watching us with the weapons and tools we use to survive and are challenging us for our worth against a battle we cannot win. We have nukes, for example, and they have protective force fields, showing countermeasures against the most powerful weapons we have developed, as nothing. We lose, they win. But when they celebrate their victory, begin the movement of their race, something will kill them as a sign of our existence still thriving in the universe. Joey could not think of it, but he could be wrong, as he obsessed with sci-fi movies and had to study for his test. He studies, avoiding all possible threats at hand.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Ignorance

Joey ignores the possibility of alien warfare, though it may seem possible, and instead continues studying. Reimbursed into its content once more, he skims the people, places, and important events. With the names of Mikhail Gorbachev, Ronald Reagan, Fidel Castro, the mentioning of nuclear arms and powerful weapons and means of transport, Sputnik, Apollo 11's moon landing, and other key things in the latter half of the twentieth century accumulated into the study sheet, it became clear that he was studying the Cold War, which went on conveniently during his parents' time. He remembers that there were two superpowers in the war, the United States and the USSR, stockpiling enough nuclear weapons to destroy Earth many times over. Testing the nukes, this showed the power of human engineering and invoked the latter sense of fear worldwide. But it was averted, thankfully, and both nations agreed to dismantle all of their nuclear weapons and promote peace for many years to come. But those nukes could have been our weapons to fend off aliens, but then again, they may have been frightened of their own slaves' power and decided to set up force fields to prevent revolt in their system, so it never is truly happening. However, they might have possession of even stronger defenses even before Earth had them, perhaps used with a new process or energy source. The space race, another important milestone in Earth's history was done to start humankind in its exploration of space, starting in orbit with the Russians, the U.S following within a few years beyond that. The Americans landed on their satellite moon successfully to become the pinnacle of human engineering. Yet in the following forty or so years, they never showed any progress in the development of various space facilities and vehicles. Maybe in a few years, they could already have an early warning system, bases, a defense system with missile silos and hangers with hypersonic spaceships complete with lasers and missiles and bombs for orbital defense and interception. But this is not a science fiction movie. Yet still, the aliens might regard this as a countermeasure to their rule and set up a base and effectively colonize the moon, ushering in a satellite warfare tactic. Their forces dispatched from the moon will assault major cities worldwide in the forms of small fighters to massive cruisers. We are defenseless, as taking out their forces on the home front will be nothing compared to their base which will launch more weapons and countermeasures if mere threats oppose them. They will proceed to colonize Earth and destroy all life with their vastly superior technology. The aliens could bring us into captivity as they invade for research on our weaknesses, or use us for food and drink, either removing and dissecting our internal organs and seeing what they tasted like or drinking our blood to see if it resembled their own conception of a cherry soft drink or a red wine. They could also not only enslave us but use us as entertainment in gladiator like battles against our own kin, their race, or their beasts native to their planet. All the wars in the world up to this point have relied on primitive, conventional weaponry; taking it to the stars and beyond would further our development and place in the universe with warfare, our strongpoint, and other means as did theirs long before we did. We cannot understand their war plans until we learn it firsthand. Most of their people might not understand that invading is a bad thing and prefer it as trespassing on hostile ground with an easily frightened populous. Yet, with regards to the common people, the civilians, we have no place to go when we are invaded by aliens. They will just find us and kill us, or feed us to themselves or their vegetation or beasts. We have no god to call to in this time of need. They will make us obey their religion when we are captured and deprived of our religion imposed since birth. They will make us leave our lands we have once settled in. They will usher in the migration of their species and colonize Earth and claim it for their interstellar empire, where they will prosper forever and ever. But someday, they will fall, as Joey emphasized before, a new dawn will begin. A few hours into studying for his test, the lights in his room quickly burned out along with the power of the television downstairs and the lights in his parents' room, briefly frightening him. He then receives word that a huge meteor had landed in the vicinity of his town and is believed to have caused a large power outage in the area, with the government not yet responding to the potential crisis and what more it could bring upon our race. In spite of this, most people who saw the meteor flying in the sky perceived it as just a giant rock with a bright green glow. Yet this meteor, though seeming out of the ordinary, might as well be the answer to our existence; annihilation is apparent for all on earth. The war has begun. The gates of the alien hell are opening.


	17. Chapter 16

Part 2

Revelation

Chapter 16- Retribution

Joey, after hearing the news, began to think strangely. He thought of anything open to his mind other than the possibility of an alien encounter. He realized that we will all die like in the majority of B-movies made in the 50's. All life will be eradicated and all resistance crushed in their goal of migrating their species to Earth and prospering on their new founded home world. The chances of overcoming the threat are very slim. The enemy probably has futuristic countermeasures that make our weapons useless with force fields or some other kind of defense mechanism. So many possibilities are to be questioned to find what their true purposes are and for what. Joey's parents inform him that it was his bedtime, crawling into his room and tucking him into bed. He sat there for a few minutes, pondering, thinking, and feeling about the complications of this whole event. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He ignored the nine o' clock curfew and decided to check out the crash site. He thought that staying out for a while wouldn't hurt. Judging by the coordinates of the crash, the supposedly brought power outage, and the distance from his house not very far, it became less of a threat to being seen by SSGA agents beforehand. Joey thinks that he could expose the threat before it could be fully realized. He could show himself that he was a hero, or some other figure, one who would go down in history for seeing a real life alien. He could change all history. Joey began quickly preparing for his important mission. He took out his junior army helmet from his closet along with a shotgun and a flashlight to put in his old utility belt. All his knowledge of science fiction movies and books was essential because he needed to be able to escape alive, unscathed, with their messages when encountering and for surviving the alien threat. He set up a dummy by stuffing his alien sack under the covers. He glanced at his clock, with its time reading 9:15, and realized that he had all his gear intact. Opening the window, welcoming the cold air blowing through his room, he decided he didn't need the dummy. He removed the sack and bed sheet, tying it quickly for a rope to climb down. He inched down the freezing rope, chattering with goose bumps plastered all over his skin only covered by a mere T-shirt. He crept around the house's walls to avoid being seen. No cars were in the driveway, with only his parents as the only current impediment. He looks at his parents through the window. They are sitting together on the couch holding hands. He gazes at their features from the side. He may never see their faces, their wonderful smiles, their kindhearted affection for him, and their memories with their only son, again. Everything would change that day. He moves away from the window, away from his mother and father, and sheds a tear, exposing the sadness of it all before wiping his eyes and starting to walk across the adjacent sidewalk. He trudges along with no essence of suspicion yet. There were no cars or people outside, certainly not black cars and trucks and men in black suits. It was just him and the night again with all its wonders. The apprehension of doing this was ever prevalent in his mind, urging him to ponder about the complications. Why hasn't the government responded to this crisis? Must it brush off this occurrence from its shoulders and not respond to this before it is too late? Must it not urge to help us in this situation, the civilians and the people, for they are fighting for their independence from alien control? Is it becoming self-sufficient, and if so, will it contribute to the slow destruction of human order and civilization in abroad? Having these questions in his mind for only seconds, he knew he was determined to complete his task, and so he continued to proceed, unaware of the approaching doom. As he neared the end of the streets, Joey hears a very faint sound off in the distance, coming from beyond a hill. It resembled a hissing or a humming sound slowly fading into the night. He sees a bright green glow flickering in the darkness, disrupting the peace, stopping him from moving any further. The tension in his mind accelerated quickly, his heart quickened in sync out of his control. He regained his consciousness quickly, along with his use of common sense. Meteors do not make sounds or glow. That thing from beyond the hillside, from beyond our world, is not a mere asteroid. It must be the first of many alien missiles that could have potentially misfired. Yet, there still is the possibility that this thing may be designed to bring hell on us in forms of ground troops and vehicles and warships. Weapons we cannot destroy, burdens we cannot overcome, methods we cannot comprehend, all manifested into that large machine, and the secrets it may hold prompting the countdown to annihilation and the beginning of the end and the beginning of the new alien-ruled hell. This mere encounter will show the punishment of our presumably petty existence upon our race for some form of defiance from their own beliefs. The future life of humanity will be filled with constant fear and destruction plaguing its people who have lived through the fear of death and destruction without mercy by their all-superior race and the damnation will become known by its people for all days. He slowly trudged to the hill and climbed up, with fear of capture or death ever present. He slides down the hill with his weapon in hand, now at the mercy of the entrance of a dark forest. The sounds grew louder and the lights brightened in the night. He slowly creeps through the trees and avoids stepping on any twig in the area, with fear of the visitors developing super-sensitive hearing. As he swishes in the leaves, he realized that his presence could be given off and tiptoes. The lights and sounds growing in intensity meant the closer Joey was to uncovering a new alien race bent on the genocide of humanity's existence. Everything would change as his mind continually brought stock footage of 50's B-movies and videogames with aliens. He couldn't control his mind, as the flashbacks were all going on at once. He began imagining the feeling of being watched. He began to run and quickly halted at the massive crater below him. Joey stared at the glowing meteor with curiosity as he loads his toy gun. Looking behind him, a set of fallen, crisp trees and piles of ash laid in its wake adjacent the impact radius. He slides down to get a closer look. The meteor was huge, as the crater was big enough to fit an entire skyscraper inside. He stared at its structure, pecking at its rocky cover to reveal its unknown metallic shield possibly made for protecting it and its incumbents from burning up in the atmosphere. The meteor gave off a strange, blinding glow as Joey grew impatient. He poked the butt of his weapon at the wreckage repeatedly, hoping to find a hatch. The meteor began to crack, revealing more of the grounded craft at its front. He touched it with his hand, flinching from the machine and frantically shaking it, dropping his flashlight, leaving him somewhat blinded, for the surface was burning as if it had just landed. After blowing on his freezing hand, he stared at the opening of the cylindrical pod. He immediately had thoughts about giving up all his hopes and dreams and aspirations in exchange for living and faithfully adhering to the lifestyle and understanding presented by the strange, presumably divine beast from beyond the heavens and the questions it may possibly respond in regarding our existence. Joey backed away slowly with his gun armed and crept to the other side of the vessel, breathing slowly. He glanced at the bright green light of the entrance and withdrew at the sight of a protruding tail of a snake or worm or lizard. Exasperated, he was jerking from side to side, seeing more and more touch the ground slightly. Its grotesque, horrendous body came into view with only its plethora of tentacles, a bulbous sac for a head and eerie green eyes. Its tentacles swished in a hypnotic manner while its two eyes gazed out at the destruction from within the crater before as it crawled slowly towards the other side of its craft. The alien drew closer to its armed foe as it blinked with apprehension. It uttered strange grumblings and sounds, raising its many arms. Joey backed closer to the wall, dropped his gun, and raised his hands as a form of surrender. As the otherworldly beast crawled over the gun, it grabbed him by the leg with its tentacles, its toothless mouth gaping and drooling with a liquid like saliva that the prey was afraid to even touch, let alone be eaten, urging him to scream. He squirmed out of the grip and scampered up to the top, running around the impact of the crater and hid behind a tree slowly breathing. He glanced at the glowing meteor and quickly began hearing the strange sounds again. He then began to run through the forest blind, unarmed, and without his helmet. In his mind, he saw the thing's eyes staring hypnotically, enviously, curiously, inquisitively, with fear of it in pursuit, constantly, wanting to eat him or kill him or drink his blood, implying that it was a threat to not just him, but the rest of humanity in abroad. There would be many of them coming to rid our planet of our existence, destroy our order and rule over ours, make us go to their hell. The threat has been realized. Joey reaches his house, climbs up the sheet, withdraws it from the window, closes it, and sleeps with fear of the alien invasion set in motion. All with be extinguished before them, and their hell will become ours. The alien devils are scouring for our souls as we speak.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Numbers

Joey's nightmare became real in his eyes. The alien with its tentacles and big bug-like eyes emerging from the transport all were envisioned. Just one of many, he thought. They wouldn't just send in a single pod for communication and reconnaissance. The aliens would send more or them from wherever their race lived, bringing more of them along with more of their weapons, much like the pod Joey saw, yet he did not see the contained weaponry concealed inside. These weapons, whether walkers, hovercraft, spaceships, aircraft, would become the messengers of Satan, the angels of death, to humanity. People would view these machines as devils from hell, since there is no real connotation that they are from Earth and from a planet we do not know harboring life that we have never truly explored. They want us, but we don't know if it is for food, slavery, research, extermination, or being infected with their alien germs. It could be possible that they have built their weapons to bring their hell upon the scum of our planet. They will kill us all. They have defenses far superior to our own. We are their germs that must be wiped out from their foreign antibiotics. They have analyzed our weaknesses and have watched us from possibly light-years away. The invasion force is being deployed. All forces of countermeasure are useless. Resistance is futile. We will greet their alien Satan in their hell and be tortured for their means of eternity until it will be satisfied, until all life is under its domain. They may have less numbers than we are, since they are the invading forces, but they make up for less numbers by employed technology we haven't yet begun to comprehend its real life complications in slaughtering the lives of millions. Mass genocide is certain in their goal. It has been made clear through their caste system or livelihood and all its members. If they win, something will come out of it, but it would be the prospering of their civilization for all days. All we know may cease to exist, and their ideas will become our own. We have nothing made to prepare ourselves religiously in following their truths of religious beliefs. They may regard our ideas as lies and move forward in breaking our bondages by blowing up our churches and synagogues and monasteries and kill all worshippers who defy their truths. All these fantasies were flowing in Joey's head even after waking up. He studies for his social studies test. After getting ready, he goes to the bus stop, taking a few minutes to study before the bus came. Carl noticed him studying and wanted to talk to him. "Oh, hey, Joey, did you like having the two days off from school? I loved it. It's a shame that we have to go back and take that test. Are you studying? Can I have that paper, please?" "Get your own, Carl," Joey asserted. "It's not that important when taking into account the threat of an alien invasion. Do you realize how strange it is to see a real life alien right next to you? I saw one right by the crash site last night, by its ship. It looked like a big octopus with creepy bug-eyes and a drooling mouth. And this thing looked at me! It wanted to eat me! Something's telling me that this one is just only one of many for the invasion." "What are you talking about, Joey? You must have had a nightmare again over this nonsense. There are no such things as aliens! We have not received contact and we never will for a long time! We will be all dead long before they come here!" "They do, exist, Carl, and when they come in stronger numbers, you have no chance, I have no chance, and we have no chance in making it out alive. We should have destroyed them as they were coming out from their pods. They must have already started building their weapons overnight and are finishing up by now, while they're at the same time planning to kill us all. I don't want you go to the meteor after witnessing what I viewed over the hillside. I don't want you to die, Carl, because you're my friend, and a friend doesn't go off without another." "That's sweet, Joey, but let's get going. The bus is here! Come on!" Joey takes his things and hops on the bus with his friend. They both study for the upcoming test with Joey worrying about the future. As they get off the bus and enter the school, there were no government agents, black trucks and cars, or scientists within the vicinity. They proceeded to Mrs. Lars room for homeroom, as always, as well as their test. After putting their stuff away, they discovered that more than half the class was missing. Carl wanted to ask why, but a few minutes passed, and no other students came, with Mrs. Lars responding that they must have been too chicken to show up for the test. She ignored the absences, took attendance, and began to pass out the papers. Joey struggled to complete the test, with thoughts of the invasion rambling in his mind along with the tenacity to reveal the threat as an excuse and escape. Mrs. Lars watched over from her desk for any cheaters in the vicinity of the cold classroom. Joey took his test up to her after finishing it. As he sat down in his desk, praying that he wouldn't be harmed, Carl finished his test and they both stood up to walk out the door. "Joey! Carl! What are you doing out of your seats? You better give me a good reason! Or else you can just sit down and wait until everyone hands in their test," Mrs. Lars said in a shrilly, dictator-like fashion. "Um….the bathroom," Joey muttered. "Well, um, Mrs. Lars, I have to go too," Carl followed. "OK then, Joey, since you asked first, you can go. Carl, you can go next." "Sorry, man. In this world, it's every man for himself." "Just, go, Joey, and stop disrupting the class!" Joey walks out of the room, sneaks through the halls, and proceeds to the entrance. He starts to run as he leaves the school behind him, aware of the possible threat. As he continues running, he hears a strange, horrendously loud hornlike sound in the town blowing through his ears. It frightened him at first, yet it was hard to make out because he had never heard such a sound before. He then heard the stomping of metal crashing against the ground of the street. The sound continued, merging with the stomping. As he turned, slowing down, he stares at the source of the sounds. It was a huge, monstrous three-legged beast towering over the buildings in the distance. The thing's three massive black wired stiff leggings supported a cumbersome metallic thorax supporting the beast at ten stories high. The head of the beast occupied a majority of its height, on which several metallic arms branched out under its hull, almost as if they were tentacles. A pair of several black spines protruded from atop the head to show that the beast seemed beyond the devil we conspire in our religions tenfold. The head possessed bright glowing searchlight-like eyes gazing down upon the humans with no sympathy or regards for sanity. The overall conception of the beast was viewed in an unknown form of divine superiority, almost as if it were some form of an angel, but that of a fallen angel, a devil, coming to victimize and destroy humanity for its acts of blasphemy towards God, and send it to burn in the depths of hell for its unworthiness caused by the distrust of a false god or gods and not following the one true. It bellowed again as it raised its massive head and continued walking through the ramparts of the town. Two more arms each tipped with an oddly shaped glowing device extended, reaching out longer than the other arms in front, both simultaneously following a hiss of black smoke that appeared from underneath the head of the beast. The light on the monster's weapons brightened and gleamed and began to hiss and intensify and then spiral in the small receptacle as it readied to be unleashed the realization of the divinely unholy symbolism unknown to human perceptions of the physical and spiritual cleansing and the transferring of the once mortal, alive soul between different worlds, between the human earth and the alien hell itself at will, upon the multitudes of innocent souls awaiting their fate by the hands of the true gods. The machine emitted fiery beams of brightly glowing radiation from the strange devices it carried in two of its many metallic tentacles as weapons to be bursting and screaming loudly and powerfully at the buildings and the fleeing people with the sheer force of the beams. The prey were engulfed in flames and quickly evaporated from the intense heat as they burned in their rays, their shadows left implanted on the searing ground. Buildings fell as tons of steel and glass exploded as the monster fired upon the people inside, the wreckage being tossed about from the impact. Joey stared at the merciless engine of death and destruction preying on the people. Cars and trucks were tossed as if they were toys amongst the debris and multitudes. Explosions and fires from the vehicles and buildings ravaged the area at the mercy of the machine. People screamed and fled in terror at the sight of the behemoth, yet they had no time to react in seconds before annihilation. The street shook as if earthquakes were happening. Ash blew in the wind as the machine roared. Alarms of cars could be heard as they were flattened by the beast's powerful leggings. Sirens blared in the distance, sirens of police cars and ambulances and fire trucks, were dying off in minutes. The angel of death is passing over the people, and there were no lamb's blood to protect them. The machine roared as if it were an animal preying on the fleeing herd of humans. Joey watched the destruction, and then looked back at the school. As he walked away, he turns to notice a searing light of heat followed by an explosion behind him that engulfed the entire school in flame and ripped it apart at its foundations. His teacher, all his classmates, all his friends and enemies, and most importantly Carl, were dead to him. He could not go back, urging himself not to ponder about the losses, and had to worry about his parents. The sounds intensified as more of the tripods appeared in the town. All those innocent lives lost are atheists to the aliens and are probably being part of their hell right now. The walkers had to be the vehicles of the exact aliens in the meteors. Hundred foot monsters of said overwhelming might were built in hours, implying the aliens' intellect over ours in constructing weapons of that caliber, tested to withstand the toughest of Earth's weapons, practiced as primary weapons for their invasion force for millennia. These weapons are the devils; their rulers make up the Satan. They are the gods who regard our race as unworthy to live on Earth, with their believers destined to prosper. The pilots of these devils are their wicked minds mocking their regards for human salvation as they smite the humans. We cannot rely on our god to protect us. There, however may be some hope, though, and the devils will end their rule of darkness over the world, and a new beginning will come. Joey runs to his house and notices his parents watching the horrible news of the machines and their destruction. They drive quickly away from their home, where they will never live in again, away from the machines, away from the devils, away from the hell.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Exodus

Joey stared at the destruction in his town from the trunk window of the car, with all the explosions, fires, and screaming and sirens, shocked at all the deaths of the innocent. He recalls the feeling of being hunted and killed. He also recalls of the pain brought upon humanity like that of the Babylonian exile, in present day. The aliens are the Assyrians. The humans are the Jews forced to flee their fallen cities and go into hiding to avoid capture and possibly be tortured and killed. The people do not know where to hide from the invaders. This problem can be averted through our methods of bringing hell upon their race and denounce their reign as the supreme beings. The Israelites of earlier times, humans, would flee from the Egyptians, the aliens, pursuing them and will hopefully be lead to a new promised land for us to prosper forever and ever. This could be solved by an act of God to get our people out of slavery from the supposed Egyptians. Or this could exemplify the fact that there is no god to turn to. These religions we have present no mentioning of the encounter of a beast beyond the heavens, beyond Earth. All the understanding of science fiction movies might be our only hope in exposing their weaknesses in preventing the further death of the human race. The destruction left the car as it drove off outside the city limits. Many cars had failed to work along the highway and people in rags walked nomadically along the highway, waiting for someone to help them. Newspapers explaining the apocalypse nearing blew along the roads like tumbleweeds in a desert. Few of the cars actually worked, yet the people fought over them like animals. The aliens probably wanted them to be this way. They probably saw that humanity can be inhumane and are labeled savages with the deprivation of needs. Only the strong would survive, the feeble off to die in the cold. Joey heard the sounds of the massive tripods striding in the town, bellowing their cries and killing people with their death rays. Trucks with army soldiers drove in the other direction toward the city, along with tanks and jeeps and other army vehicles following suit to combat the threat. Joey thought that they were all going to die. Fallen bridges and toppled wrecks of cars and trucks and downed lights and power lines lay in the area with almost no survivors. The hell has only begun, and the war machines were its spawn, and it will continue over Earth for all days. Joey asks his mom, "Where are we going, mom?" "We're going to get you to a safe place far away from here. Remember your Uncle George's house. Well, we're living there now until there's an end to all this." "But it won't, mom! You don't understand! We are dead! We are all dead! They will come looking for every last one of us and will never stop until all of us are dead! The war is just beginning, and we are going to lose! We are the sins to their hell! We will all go to their hell! It is useless to live!" "Joey, relax. We'll be alright. Just you worry. We'll get there, and we won't get in the way of the visitors." "But these visitors blew up my school! Those bastards killed Carl and killed my classmates! They killed my teachers! They want me dead! They're coming for me!" The family ignores him as they drove along the highway for a half an hour before entering the street on where Uncle George resided. Joey and his parents unloaded their supplies. Night was falling. The family saw the uncle greeting the father. "Hey, Clark! How's life, you know, before these things got here." "It's been fine, George. We came here to hide from these….things. We have to stay here. Our house is gone. We need to stay here for a while, or at least until these things go away….or maybe they'll stay here forever. We'll never be living like we once were, I can tell you that." George sees Clark's son and shakes his hand frantically. "Joey! I haven't seen you ever since you were up to my ankles. You've grown quite a lot, haven't you? Don't worry, boy. I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe from the devils." "Sure, Uncle George, sure," Joey mutters as he stammers frantically. The family followed him down into the cold, not-insulated basement where they would spend the night. Uncle George began narrating his view of the invasion. "I've seen the war. I've seen the hell. I've seen the devil. I've seen everything. These devils came from the stars. They looked nothing like us. They were an entirely different thing. They had a huge head with tentacles and big eyes and a drooling beak. They're space squids. Fucking Martians, that's what they are. They move in giant machines, killing people, smashing buildings and cars and trucks. People thought that earthquakes happened, but it was them. Those soulless bastards want to fucking kill us all. They want every last one of us dead. They've hit New York. They've hit Seattle. They've hit Europe. They've hit here. It's only a matter of time before they hit fucking Washington and bring the end to all order. We're all dead. It's hopeless. We can't do fucking anything! Checkmate! They've got our tactics outmatched. They've got better stuff than we do. We're the fucking Indians and they're the fucking colonists! They're going to set up a new world order. They're going to live here forever! All we know is a fucking lie! There is something out there, and it wants us all fucking dead! Somebody kill me right now! We're not fighting men…..We're fighting devils. We're fighting hell! We're losing to this fucking hell! Kill me now so I don't go to their hell!" "Snap out of it, uncle! What's wrong with you? You're acting like I am. I think you should get some rest….." Joey said in hopes of quieting him. "Rest…There is no rest…..Joey. Hell is our resting place now. Not our hell, their hell! This is only the beginning. This is the beginning of the end, the end of days!" Joey walks away. "You better keep away from this…..hell, uncle. We're not really in it. We're only against the first layer now. Not even that. We're just falling out of purgatory….We're just starting." "Sure, Joey, alright. I agree with you. We're both; we're all in hell now. We shouldn't think about it. We're all in hell right now, but we can still get out of this hell, together. We will find the time to crawl out from hiding, the time to act, the time to strike back against those…. bastards. There will be light…someday. We will see the light, and we will see ourselves living again, without these devils. We will survive the hell…"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Exile

Joey slept after pondering for a few minutes. He pondered about the thought again like he did for the millionth time as he hid in the cold basement. One of the cold beds available with an electric blanket slightly comforted him. The only source of light was only a lamp with its light burning in the night. The light burned out after his mother turned it off and kissed him good night. The basement was littered with old antiques and junk, but they didn't seem useful when taking into account of the threat at hand, with only the most efficient items for the people to use in surviving the crisis. There will be sacrifices to better their position in maintaining the life of their slowly declining family. Those families are endangered species without regard for their friends. They are becoming self-sufficient with deprivation of their needs. They might be considered prisoners to the philosophy of another being and might as well stay trapped as refugees in other destroyed homes. They don't want to be sacrificed for their orgy and food for their god to bring darkness upon the Earth for all days. They might as well be considered the damned of the alien philosophy and be regarded as unworthy to live. Being alone is humanity's greatest fear, being deprived of company in these times of darkness, in times of the prompted end of human civilization. These people are savages without a guide, a leader, a light, a king, a president, a prophet, to shine a brief light of hope when all else fails. Without the supposed figure present, whether captured or killed or missing, there is no order, there is no heart, there is no need to fight anymore, just run and hide and survive like scavenging little rats. There is no heart in the brave who are fighting for our independence. There is no civilization. There is no race. All it is now, much like rats, is focus entirely on disregarding the possibility of any predators stalking them, inanimate or alive, merciless or humane. Our numbers are dwindling at the hands of the machines, poised to wipe us clean off the face of the Earth of all our progress made over thousands of years, all we had accomplished, our innovative means of interaction through taking lands we had once fought for. We have powerful weapons to combat each other and destroy our innovations and progress, yet we are not prepared to combat ones from another world beyond our conception. These weapons are superior to our own, with uses of elements unknown to us as their energy source, with powerful defenses and armor made to withstand our guns, tanks, rockets, and bombs, with methods we cannot comprehend as inhumane, unjust, cruel, and unusual beyond the human mind, with extremely devastating consequences when affecting their defying slaves yearning for the expulsion of their race. The machines are searching for every human they can find to kill or capture for unknown purposes, as no captured slave has been brought back alive. It is still unknown of their true purposes, but when we realize them is when it will be too late to take any further action. Joey stared at his Uncle George emerging from across the bed, jumping and twitching with fear. Suddenly, he turned pale, quickly opening his eyes and muttering in unison, "They're here…the devils…they're coming….they're coming….Oh, Lord. Why take pity on this worthless soul?" At first, Joey didn't believe him, thinking he was fooling him. Suddenly, he heard a feint sound in the distance, calling for a person to come to its source, and show it the darkness of its kind, the hell, through its eyes, alerting all to witness the coming of it and its inevitable toll on the defying atheists, forcing them to otherwise join or die. The sounds grew more intense as the thumping of striding legs of steel crashed against the desolate ground. Uncle George emerged from the bed, turning to the window. He stared at the metallic monoliths in the perception that Joey saw them. A bright green light shone in the darkness, and he thought that they witnessed an angel on Earth. He saw the devil incarnate into the machines pecking at the wreckage of the backyard. His truck was picked up and dropped by one of their many mechanical tentacles and tossed to the ground like a worthless object. Joey quickly awakened and trudged to see the mess. They could hear the stomping of the machines shaking the ground. China shook across the table and fell to the floor, shattering to pieces. Neither of them noticed and Joey was hoping for the sounds to stop, and wondered if his parents witnessed the same thing. Joey's heart was racing as the behemoths bellowed their strangely unholy and demonic cries of death, praying that the machines wouldn't break through the window with their tentacles or crush them with their massive size. After a few minutes of the sounds and strange occurrences, he began to hear his uncle shouting at the machines from the window, "Why must you come here? If you devils come for me, then come at me! I see the truth! I see the hell! I see your desires! I will fulfill it! I am the sin! Cleanse me of impurities! Purify me! Make me live as a disciple of your one true god! Why must we die? Why do you kill us off like livestock at your senseless mercy? We must merge with yours! We must see what you see, oh, great ones from beyond the heavens! Make me your sacrifice! Bring me to the Lord! Make me see the heaven when we obey your all powerful guidance! Recognize me as a follower! Bring me to the hell when I fail to see the truth, to see our purpose! Come to me, oh, great ones!" He moved to the door, but the sounds stopped and died off in the distance. The things had left the house, with both people confused.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Blasphemy

Joey could not sleep through the night with the constant sounds still in his mind. He saw the aliens like the one he saw last night. He saw a dark desolated world. There were uprooted trees. Few of the trees were burning if not already burnt. The grass and farmland was scorching ash under the bright moon. A dark storm blew across the land. Thunder pounded in the distance. He saw a falling meteor hit the ground. After a few minutes of it being dormant, one of the supposed devils emerged, its machinery following. More of the devils built their machines and marched through the desolated world to find a small town. They fired their lasers upon the populated area. Buildings fell in flames amongst the fleeing populace. People screamed in fear from hell incarnate as the machines stalked the masses. The blaring noises of their voices, stomping, and death rays alerted them of their approach. Statues were uplifted and the stone and glass of nearby churches fell on the nearby sinners. The arms of the devils snatched the innocent lives, carrying them shocked even more so, struggling to break free and could not move out of their grasp. Trucks and cars were wrecked in an instant as the heavy metallic striding legs crushed the vehicles, unharmed by the explosions. Soldiers and tanks appeared at the crash site, firing valiantly at the oncoming machines. The explosive shells did nothing against the force fields, and could not hit the machines inside with every shot. The soldiers retreated from the crash site as their artillery were exploding into flame and taking heavy losses. The machines began to pick off the fleeing men frightened at the mere sight of the towering monstrosities. Slowly retreating tanks were pushed aside or picked up and tossed at the forces. The behemoths continued their death march into the city to kill off the rest of the humans. Few fled on foot. The monsters snatched them from the ground, uncaring for their cries. The machines fired their beams of death upon the masses of people and their cars. Police forces were sent, but easily overwhelmed. The sirens could be heard from a long distance. Fire ravaged the area, along with the smoke that would become sensible in the eyes of the oppressed. The cries of the machines could be heard long after the area was cleansed, along with their movement. The new age of the alien hell would begin in the fire, along with the fear of death being present in all humans and their descendants. All we know and love will succumb to the flames of the alien hell. Joey awakens from the nightmare, frightened at the unknown truth. He sees the remnants of his uncle's basement from looking at the clutter caused by the machines. His uncle arose to greet him once more, as almost as if he never remembered of what he did last night, "Oh, Joey, you're alright. We're going to be fine. We're not going to fall to the devils," "Uncle, I think I should not have told you this, but I don't think we should be here. Don't you see? The things want us to be with them. They want us to go to a better place." "But, Joey, I thought you said that they're devils? And you said that the devils will take us to hell." "No, uncle, they're not devils, they're the servants of the devil, and they will not rest until all of us are burning in hell. They want us to see the hell and the beginning of the end. They want us to worship the better religion. They want to get rid of the people who don't believe in them, and they'll burden others with sin. They want us to follow them or suffer for our actions. My God! It all makes sense now!" "I understand what you're saying, Joey, but I think you're getting a little too crazy now." "Crazy? Oh, no! You were the one shouting at the things last night! And thank God that they didn't come to get you." "There is no God, Joey. There is no more faith in him, because he cannot save us. We are fighting against hell, and we are dying! We are destined to die! We no longer live in heaven! We live in hell! There is only the devil! There is only hell, forever!" "You're right, Uncle! We're all in hell! There is no light! I'm sorry for doubting you!" "I'm sorry, too, Joey! I want to be with you. I want to see the end with you, with the devils, with the truth! I want to see the future of our people!" Joey reimagines the hell on Earth in his vision. Those things would be more widespread. The machines would destroy all resistance to their goal. They had already found a way here and ways to kill us off. They would smite us with their weapons. More devils would emerge from the gates of hell on which their riders would descend on the innocent blasphemers. We may be captured and tortured, as blasphemers, as sins, as devils to them. They want us to see the hell and be forever tortured in it for defying them. We cannot do anything to stop them, so we might as well not run or hide from them. Joey is alarmed at this event. And, seeing the plan in motion again for the umpteenth time, he thought of the need to leave, instead of wait for the end. He kept pondering about it, and his parents finally awoke to see him and Uncle George. "Joey, we should go now. We can't stay here any longer. It's not safe. We don't want to hide like this. We should go somewhere else." "No, Clark, let the boy go. I'll stay here." "But, George, that's suicide. You don't need to do this." Joey slightly moves backward, but he is halted by the hands of his parents." "I'm sorry, Uncle. I can't stay with you. My parents won't let me." "Yes, Joey, I'll stay, without you, without any of you! I need to stay! I need to die! May this soul face its last judgment! May this soul see the truth!" "No, George, you will not see the truth! You will come with us!" "No, damn you! Let me die! You go on without me!" "Fine, George, stay here, and go to hell for all I care! You always were the crazy one! Why do you do this, and why when the whole goddamn world is ending! We've been hearing strange sounds outside! Why come to them? We need to get away from these things! We shouldn't interfere with what they are planning to do with us! We do not need to see the future! We do not want to see the truth!" "Shut up! Shut the hell up, Clark! I don't need you! I have trust in your son, more than you, because he knows the future! Without your life! I want you to go to the things, wherever one is, and see for yourself! You'll understand why they have come here!" "No, I'm not going anywhere near those things! Oh, no! I'm getting as far away as I can from here and I am not stopping until I never see you again, with my son, without you to poison him with your lies! I'll let them do their business and what they've come here for. Why are you making my son hear all your nonsense? You deserve to stay here and die! If you lay one finger on him, I'm sure as hell going to kill you! Then you can see the truth! You belong there anyway! In fact, you can go pay a visit with the devil. I'm sure he's been wanting you to come for a long time now!" "Fine, you bastard! You can go to hell! You detest the truth! You mock a believer of the truth! All of you can go to hell! And Joey, since you're being taught by this bastard, you are led away from the commandments of the one true and must be punished for your acts of blasphemy. Go away from your parents. They've made you a worshipper of the evil one, and he has plans for you and your parents' fate. You will never see the light of day and the truth of the great ones!" "I'm sorry, Uncle, I have to go with them. I can't stay here and wait while we're wasting precious time!" "Fine, Joey, I'm sorry, but, soon, you'll be in hell now, and it will be with a more painful death, for you defy the truth, because of your father, and you need to be good again, and you'll have no mother or father. You must defy your blasphemous family. With that, you'll be alone, free from the infidels and their teachings of the commandments of Satan. Look to the great one instead of the evil one. You'll be fighting for yourself. You will see the hope of humanity and its worth in their great kingdom. And that's how you should…." "OK, George, goodbye now! See you in hell! I'm never seeing your face again! I hope you never see the light! Come on, Joey, let's go….now!" Joey is carried off to his parents' car, conveniently unscathed, with the fear in his mind again.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Holocaust

Joey saw the desolation of his uncle's backyard through the trunk window of his parent's car. He looked out at the backyard. He stared at the remnants of his uncle's pickup truck. Its side windows were shattered from where one of the machine's arms stabbed through. The upturned state of the vehicle conveyed the uncaring, emotionless mind of the devils. The flimsy top quickly crushed when it was tossed to the lifeless ground, compressing on the body with the metallic outside slightly dented as it crashed, severely wounded on all definable sides. The tattered, severing bumpers slanted from the anterior and posterior sides and often broke off completely. Its wheels slightly irked. The gas tank on the underside was leaking out drops of oil, splashing and contaminating the ground. The review mirrors were bent to the point of falling off. The trunk door had loosened. An inverted hood exposed the damaged engine from where the blood of the animal carcass hardened at its wounds. Its light never shined again. The interior had its radio intact and seats as well as its steering wheel, but Joey couldn't feel as if the animal was actually still alive, but he couldn't go back again. Joey once recalled the corpse that he witnessed as alive, and that he rode in it in his youth with his uncle when he was still sane, when he was a happy, carefree, middle-aged man, when he never went into the unimaginable details of an alien hell, when he never defied his religion. Joey only had a last glimpse of the backyard before it faded away off into the distance. He glanced at the dilapidated old house for one last time, before he saw nothing more. The car had already left his street. He turned to look at his parents and away from his dead childhood. He faintly heard the sounds of the machines in his mind, stomping and moaning in the distance, continuing their death march in his subconscious. It quickly left his mind, and no longer prevented him from hearing his parents. "Dad, why are you not going back to help Uncle George," Joey asked. "Because he is a spoiled rotten idiot who doesn't know any better. He doesn't see our lives anymore. He's…..changed. He's crazy….. and he believes in all his made-up mumbo jumbo about the visitors. He can't come with us. He's just begging to die now. I can imagine him burning in hell for all I care! He's not your friend anymore, Joey! He is your enemy, and we let ourselves go and live without them when we hear his thoughts. We, you know, shut them out." "But he's your brother…. deep down…I know he's…" "Enough, Joey, we are finished, end of conversation. I don't want to hear another word about it. Let's think about something else, OK, like, think of how we're going to live out our lives in all this." Joey cut his dad out of the conversation and went to ponder about the devils he saw last night. He sees the fire again, as it was in the night, but it now had digressed into ash and rubble by day. There were no survivors. The machines bellowed into the lifeless air of smoke and fallout clouding up the sun. Buildings had fallen to the ground. Power lines were down all over the area, their sparks still briefly crackling along the ground nearby. Tattered clothes were drifting in the distance along with crumpled newspapers. Wrecks of downed planes and helicopters lay in the ramparts and along the streets. Tanks were smoldering wrecks lying along the curbs beside the artillery with bent, smoked cannons of crumpled flak. Helmets and guns had turned to burnt, useless crisps alongside the unrecognizable shadows of soldiers and civilians. Cars and trucks were upturned along the once alive highways. He sees the machines again, their moaning had ceased. The beasts that had destroyed the town had turned toward the more populated areas by blindly following the cities to pick off the rest of the sinners, and destroy any resistance to their goal of invasion. The fires of annihilation and destruction and everlasting pain burned in their eyes. The flames of suffering would engulf all nations as the devils would claim their dominance. Joey's mind had suddenly blanked out again after seeing the end, but he thought the towns won't be completely destroyed, just rather using the wreckage of vehicles, buildings, and entire countries to remind the invaders of the pain and suffering of the human race they had incited upon our once prosperous people before colonizing it and destroying all of its foreign artifacts. He saw the desolation as the family car drove along the highway, staring at the destruction caused by the machines that he thankfully couldn't hear of their presence. He couldn't afford to ask his parents to stop the car only to be hypnotized by his oppressors like his uncle did. He just sat there, whilst his parents were calmly driving along the wrecked highway. He saw the flames of the cars as they hoped to find another city, another safe haven, perhaps, where a slow and painful death will ensue upon the human race. Joey gazed into the burning flames of the metal carcasses, and let it process into his mind, so he could see the hell, and remember it, so when his parents were to die at the hands of the devils, he knew where he would go if he followed them. He would instead avoid his parents' moral values and fight for himself in a world without order or reason and worry about his own survival. He glanced at the wreckage for a few more moments before having them processed, another mental scar for him to forever relive.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Covenant

Upon seeing the chaos, Joey lay in his seat, pondering about the invasion. The deterioration of human society was imminent, and all would not just run from the death machines, they would run from one another in fear and spite. The devils might as well be angels because they have come to purify us so we can be taken in heaven. We might as well not fight against them and heed the word of God and his commandments or else be sent to hell like the army probably did. The family wasn't going in the direction of their once alive life and moral values. They weren't going to kill themselves in front of their oppressors or have them engrossed with eternal pain and suffering of their damnation. The machines were the cause of all this, the devils possessing the minds of their creations. The creations will go on to destroy, to plague the world with sin. The separation of mankind amongst itself is ever prominent as they flee and cower at the hands of merciless Satan and his acts of wickedness. All of the devils within us will be released and will show us the complete destruction of human order and society and the conversion of humanity to the side of Satan and worship the coming of the end, in the hopes of having a prosperous people truly live under the deceitful and wicked. All nations will follow the order at the mercy of the devils and the bringing of their unholy purification and sin upon humanity which will inherit the Earth. All the pain in the world has endured is nothing compared to that of the consequences of the eternal damnation that will affect us all even if the hell ceases. The family drove through an abandoned town much like theirs. There seemed to be not a soul in sight. The black shadows of people stilled upon the cold ground numbered by the hundreds, perhaps the thousands. Cars were heaping wrecks that stopped burning incessantly and smoked their black fumes. No sirens were blaring and no one seemed to be active, and there were no moans of the machines wreaking havoc upon the land. Downed wrecked buildings were heaps of ash searing across the lifeless ground of destroyed infrastructure and transportation. Suddenly, a strange group of people became to come into their view. They wore tattered clothing and worn out shoes. Some crowded in alleyways, getting warm by the dying flames of the upturned car in the cold afternoon. The groups of mindless people began to follow the car and wander dramatically, some carrying knifes in their cold, dead hands. They donned strange markings on their arms. A third time the same number appeared in red ink, some of it dripping on the cold, hard ground. It looked like the ink was fresh blood dripping off their arms. They muttered in a strange tone that no one of the family could hear, as if they whispered in secrecy to themselves of their plans of action in showing welcome to the visitors. A pile of upturned cars blockaded the family's vehicle, and, upon turning around, they had noticed that the strange people had descended upon them. The family looked at the group, mostly men, wearing shawls. A certain member of the group walked through the crowd to greet them, whispered to his group, and it suddenly dispersed, thinking the matter may have been important. "Hello, there, friends," greeted the man as he approached them individually and shook their hands. "The name's Samuel. I'm one of the many survivors of our town that was recently…um….renovated…..by the great ones, for they have made our town in how they should impose our rule for society. And yes, they have done that great well through their miracles and forces, for they are all-knowing, and they want us to live alongside them in regard to their wisdom and truth. We understand their purpose here because we have discovered that they have come here to spread their teachings and wisdom to our people, to exercise us with his authority through his image, which will show us the great and miraculous signs that the new world shall follow through worshipping them in their image." "Oh, Mr. Samuel, will you let us stay here for a while. Let us stay with you. You have lots of company to make us feel welcome." "Well, if you want to really stay with us, you have to become one of us. Come and follow me. We shouldn't be here." "But what about our car?" "No, the car is of no use to us any longer. You all are becoming accustomed to our ways, and you shall learn to walk among the people who follow the truths of the great ones." "Alright, Samuel, we'll come with you. We need a place to stay." The parents see Joey staring out into the open space before grabbing him by the shoulder and urging him to come along. The family followed the man to a ruptured city hall. Its columns had fallen along with its overall structure. Office supplies and rotten food lay unattended along the dirty ground. They came across a group of six people rising by a charred podium, mostly men that wore shawls and tattered clothing, looking as if they were physically scarred and inhuman. "Brothers, I have brought you some outsiders that need the guidance of those who undoubtedly show their everlasting allegiance toward the great ones." "Samuel, we thank you for allowing us to incorporate a few more brothers and sisters into our society, for they will help us spread the everlasting teachings of the great ones. These outsiders will now be our brethren in helping our society see the true end, in helping us witness the beginning of a world ruled by the great ones forever and ever and our ascension into godhood. The incorporation will now commence. Prepare the feast…..prepare the sacrifice." One of the men acquired a middle-aged man out from the darkness of the ruined hall, stripped him, and tied him up to a cinderblock face up. "What are you doing to me? Why are you doing this to your own people?" "We understand your pleas, Isaac, yet we are doing this so that the new members of our society can prosper in the event of your demise. Your failure to worship the true gods of our society is irrevocable, and we cannot be any more sympathetic. Ready the orgy, Samuel, and show to the world the price for those who do not adhere to the great truth." "Please, no, I'm begging you," cried the frightened man. "Samuel…do the honors of slaying the unworthy." "Samuel, don't do this. Let the man live. He's innocent," cried the mother as Samuel removed a knife from his dirty pockets. "I'm sorry, dear sister. I must do this so that we will live in never-ending harmony with the great ones. They understand what we expect of us in living out our lives as their people. He is a heretic, and he must pay for his crimes. The great ones are most displeased of him! There is no other way to contemplate this matter. The gates of the eternal damnation await him!" "Die you heathen bastard! Your wicked acts will only lead you to your untimely end…in hell!" Samuel shouted as he quickly raised his knife and repeatedly struck down upon the chest of the condemned. Blood spewed over the breast and trickled down the slab. The victim's screaming intensified as Samuel jabbed at Isaac insides sadistically and with a surprisingly happy smile. Blood spewed like a fountain upon Samuel as his victim awaited his resting place. Isaac was dead within moments after the first notion of torture had been put upon him. "The deed is done, brothers. Now we will feast upon the blasphemer," urged one of the six people in front of the executioner. The family was disgusted as a man driven by the same motives as George had killed an innocent soul. The six people began eating the flesh and pecking at the bloody organs to devour. Samuel licked the blood off of one of his hands and face before urging the outsiders to stand in a line. He took the other hand and dipped it into the carcass, his hand caked with blood, as he bore the mark of the truth as a Eucharistic minister of the evil one. "You, new brothers and sister to our society, will witness the truth of the devils that walk among us. You will know of the future of humanity and will see the truth that has questioned us for many, many years, now put onto this earth for us servants to follow so we shall await salvation. Take the blood….the blood of the truth…..the blood of the covenant….the blood of everlasting life…..so we must be mindful of our duty as the defenders of the truth and worshippers of the great ones. The blood of the great ones" Samuel wrote three sixes in blood on each of the family's right arms as they came up to receive the unholy communion, the beholders shocked by the truth. Joey had visions of the devils again, within the marking he had just received. That marking would show his allegiance under Satan, the evil one, as a follower who will worship the coming of the devil and the bringing of the end. It would quickly come to his mind that humanity worships the devils as gods, blindly enough to accept the pain they will bring upon them, in which there is something very wrong with our quickly crumbling society.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Defiling

The family stared at their unholy markings that plagued their arms. They have become one with the truth that has defied them for all eternity. They have seen the hell just by looking at the marking. This would show that they are followers of a new way of life, under a strange, unholy society with pain and suffering to be bestowed upon the condemned. "You have been bestowed with eternal greatness, new followers. You have been bestowed with the mark of truth, which shall inherit the Earth forever and ever, and will become our marking to recognize ourselves at the mercy of the great ones" urged one of the higher members of the society. Joey quickly imagined that this society not only would worship these devils as the one true god, but they would even kill their own people without mercy. He thought they were devil worshippers, for they believed in a different religion, in a different belief, in different gods. These devil worshippers are the humans, not the aliens, who would worship the coming of the evil one and the coming of the apocalypse. Joey quickly looked at their altar behind them, marked with satanic symbols and the number 666, all written in hardened blood, embodying the morals of their society. The devil worshippers would await the apocalypse as the end of the world for those who do not believe in the great ones, yet bring eternal life for those who worship them. Joey also realized that, in this world, nobody can be trusted, not just the devils, but those who worship them. He stared at the six members gouging at the last of the corpses innards and flesh for a few moments until they started tossing the bones on the ground. Samuel watched without any thoughts in his mind, without any feelings of disgust and empathy, for he had fully gone over to a satanic society. Their arms and mouths were caked with blood before they emotionlessly wiped it off with a few swipes of their arms. "The body is no more, brethren. Isaac is with the condemned in a place where the devils shall torture him on account of blasphemy. We give thanks to our saviors, the great ones, who shall inherit the Earth forever, and will watch, over our people with the hopes of continuing the truth and allowing us to live in everlasting harmony," uttered one of the higher members. The remaining five devil-worshippers, along with him and Samuel, chanted in sync whilst the family stayed quiet. "To life immortal…to life in the eternal truth for all days…as it has been foretold in the scriptures…when we see the truth….we will see the prospering of our race under the one true gods….on which their coming has been foretold…..and the time is now….for all to know of their presence….No one is like them…No one shall make war against them…" were among only a few devout lines spoken by the six members. After nearly ten minutes of the unholy prayers about the truth of the great ones, the family noticed Samuel walking up to the council of the six devil worshippers and silently chanting to himself amongst the worshippers' own chanting. Samuel after hearing the chanting asked them, "Shall we adjourn, brethren?" "Yes, Samuel. The orgy has provided us with the holy bestowing of the body and blood of the truth, which shall inherit the Earth. We give thanks to you, Samuel. Go with the visitors. They have seen enough. The initiation has ended. Go in peace, dear new coming brethren, in believing in the coming of our saviors." The newcomers looked away from the group as they slowly walked with Samuel out of the city hall. A sudden, sharp noise penetrated within the walls of the building, cutting off their thinking and disturbing the peace. "Our saviors are here! They await our presence! Come to the great ones, dear brethren, so you will become one with them as their true disciples!" cried one of the members. Joey had realized that he has defiled others in the satanic cause. He sees that his uncle was right, in that there is no one to trust, and that he should believe in the truth. All of the people present in the room all moved out towards the outskirts of the town, where few of its residents had gone into hiding amongst three devils passing over the town. Their loud bellowing and sounds of the tremors caused from their nine thumping leggings alerted the people of their presence. Three worshippers that the people saw along the streets fled from them and were snatched up by their tentacles and trapped in their metallic cages adjacent to their hulls. The family, Samuel, and the six members hid alongside a nearby wrecked building. One of the six members treaded from the side of the ruined edifice and meandered towards one of the devils and stood in front of the beast, unaware of the pain that the beast would bring upon him. The devil lowered itself towards the man opening up his arms and lowering his sleeve to reveal the mark of the beast. He heard the pounding of the two other machines approaching, striding towards the first. "I am here, oh great ones! I am here for you! We lift up our arms to you. We recognize you as the gods that we have longed to believe in your great image and likeness. Take up my brothers and sisters and take me up with you….so I can become one with you and your teachings and great wisdom….and so we can see the light that we mortals have wanted for as long as we believed in you, oh great ones. Tell us how to live, our people who have longed to be in your allegiance, to bring about all faithful followers and those who believe in you to eternal salvation, to wait for the claiming of the world under your hands as the one true rulers of all nations." One of the beast's many arms eerily neared the man. "That is it, oh great one…take me to see the truth…..the truth of our…." The beast wrapped its arm and strangled the surprisingly unafraid priest as if he were touched by God, taking him up to its metal cages to meet a few dozen screaming people packed inside. The glowing eyes of the machine turned towards the family and Samuel as it prepared to raise more of its quickly extending arms. A fiery explosion hit the beast. The resulting explosion raised some form of a translucent energy shield projecting and engulfing the vicinity of the beast with the shot fired upon it to absorb the feeble impact of the once powerful missile. The devil raised itself up as the shield disappeared from its vicinity and turned to notice that the source of the explosion was from the round of that of a single tank. It quickly charged at the beast as garrisons of troops in front of it marched alongside it in approaching the towering behemoth. The military opened fire on the beast with the cannons and rockets of more tanks and securely positioned armaments at the frightened beast roaring for help, though it was protected by its defense unforeseen by the military. The three people amongst the chaos ran for cover as two other devils joined in the fray. Samuel and the five other devil worshippers were grabbed by the beasts' arms and were all quickly hoisted up into the cages. The explosions of grenades, shells and rockets continued, merely angering the beast as it swayed in rage and intimidated the soldiers with its moaning. The three devils stomped towards the troops who were calling for support along with their bothersome long-range armaments flanking the enemy almost constantly even if they never harmed them whatsoever. Black smoke hissed from underneath their hulls and two tentacles with the glowing death weapons revealed themselves. They readied their lasers and precisely targeted the armaments through their defenses, the flares and sounds of radiation ripping through their tanks and guns before individually annihilating the troops on the front line as well as deafening those around them. The shells and explosions did absolutely nothing as the devils continued to burn the soldiers and their weapons into singeing corpses. The last remaining tanks were either crushed by the beasts' leggings or blasted apart into smoldering wrecks by the enemy's advanced weaponry. The devils neared the slowly retreating battalion of frightened, screaming troops and killed them off as they slowly advanced through the once alive town. The ash and fire of the explosions and the smell of death became prominent in the notion that more brave lives awaited their deaths. The family was forced to flee the ruined city from the oncoming machines, watching them crush their opposition with ease and level the rest of the area. Joey thought about the soldiers and their petty resistance in their offensive towards the devils, and regarded that they defied the true gods and have defiled their lands, in which they are the sinners to them and will receive greater punishment for fighting against them and their hell.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Purging

Joey and his family had escaped the war-torn satanic society, and are nomadically wandering through the remnants of human achievement. He couldn't bear to look back at the destruction of the satanic town and the soldiers risking themselves for nothing and turn to back to meet his demise. The devils had fully claimed another land for converting their religion with a different view of society. There was no longer a form of order in the world, and if there was, it would quickly be crushed and considered blasphemy to the occupying religion and its rebellious members executed for heresy. The devils would have order over society, giving them the order to rule over the sinful and torture them for their defiling of the truth and would never want the pain to end for the blasphemers. Joey looked out to see the destruction along the nearby intersection. He felt the cold air of death and despair from noticing the tattered clothing and clouds of ash and rubble enshrouding the lifeless concrete that will shatter at the hands of the devils. They had not remembered their regards for rummaging for their needs as they had robbed the ruins of an open roadside diner across from the highway, digging at the cold food and crumbs off from the lifeless floor with coffee stains, shattered mugs and plates and glasses amongst the debris of its roof, walls and broken fragments of the glass windows lying on the floor. Despite having no residence in the diner, they could buy and sell, for those who were did not receive the mark could not afford to live, as they were outlaws to the great truths. They were now somewhat nourished, now following a crowd of people through an open town, yet none of them could be identified by their blood caked hands or satanic marks on their arms or foreheads. The people crowded around the family and were quickly being shoved at by the crowds. There was a strange commotion coming from the family, the only ones with the markings, feeling a sudden pain of remorse and revenge towards their sinful acts. They had followed the wrong people. They had followed the devil, and they suffer the consequences even now as they are still alive. Joey stared at only a single individual out of the crowd of wandering patrons. The individual was a young girl, perhaps at his age, and around his height. She donned brown hair with her blue eyes gazing out into the complexities of fear and eternal damnation. She didn't appear to have any parents nearby, or have any adults holding her hand to tell her to follow them to their eternal demise. He stared into her eyes, not affording to speak about his experiences or hear her own amongst the breakdown of the natural order at the hands of the devils. He glanced at her open arm, only to see that she did not have the mark of the beast, as well as her untouched forehead, almost as if she was purified of sin in a world ruled by the beast, yet she could be considered an outlaw for those who disobey the truth. Joey glanced at the trees from across a hill, hoping for the devils not to appear amongst a crowd of frightened individuals that could easily be set off by their mere appearance or sounds of their approaching death march upon the condemned. The crowd simply walked through the town until they saw the likeness of an offshore ferry that could carry but a hundred of them. After walking over a railroad, preceding the clutter of crinkled newspapers and a few cars off in the roads that couldn't start up, they heard the loud emphatic voice of the beast ringing in their ears and pervading through all those who could hear in the crowd. A flock of about a few hundred birds cawed and flew off out from the trees upon hearing the cry of approaching death of not one, but three devils. Three could be heard and seen in the distance along with their blinding green lights glowing on the herd of fleeing, frightened humans. The people started running from the beasts that were striding down the hill bellowing their cries and with the tremors of their thuds shaking the ground perhaps a few hundred meters away from the crowd. The crowd of people and a few cars flocked to fill the ferry with constant fear and apprehension. The ferry raised its bridges and began moving out into the open water in hopes of escaping the devils. People leaped onto the ferry until they had to jump and fall into the cold water and hastily swim. The family was one of the last few people to get on along with hundred or so people and a few cars. The people on the ferry stood motionlessly as a foggy cloud passed over them, praying that the devils would not follow them. The blaring roars of the devils slightly deafened, almost as if they were urging themselves to wade into the deep water to uphold a naval death march over the blasphemers wading in the water or escaping the beasts by boat. The captain of the ship noticed that something odd was disrupting the movement of the waves, urging him to slightly turn his vessel. The water rumbled and the ground below shook the passengers, almost as if an earthquake was happening. Suddenly, another one of the beasts appeared along the deep water and strode toward the ferry's starboard bow, bellowing in front of a frightened, screaming crowd along its gallows, towering over the miniscule ferry at its full height. It slightly upturned the ferry and began to jab at its hull with a single arm. People were slipping off the ship and were forced to jump off the slowly sinking vessel. The cars slipped off the ferry into the cold waters, their passengers locked inside, pushing against the windows as they slowly drowned. The last of the people jumped off to safety seconds before the entire ship was nearly submerged at the mercy of the devils. One of the beasts revealed its weapon and fired it at the right side of the ship, causing a powerful explosion that killed a dozen people who still were too frightened to act as the glowing sign of death brightly shined seconds before their destruction. The lights of the burning ferry had still brightly shined in the dark waters, but they soon died off at the merciless fate of ever-enveloping darkness. The family jumped off the ship and swam away from the beast. Its lights blinded the once-occupants of the ship as it began to fish out the survivors of the incident with their many arms, strangling them and thrusting them into their metallic cages, before still bellowing to urge the other three devils to come for their sinners. Another one of the machines revealed and quickly fired its death ray upon one of the wading humans, scorching the blasphemer to death and warming the water with the sizzling smoke and heat from the beam touching the water. The victim's remnants likewise never surfaced. Joey's parents were slightly far away from him, shouting for him, for he paddled slowly. He turned away from the destruction and looked at the mark of the beast that plagued not only his arm, but his soul as a whole. He inhaled deeply and dived under the deep water, hoping to avoid being caught by the devils. He opened his eyes and couldn't see clearly in the murky water. He turned to look at the nearby sunken cars and their drowned occupants. He looked down to only see the slowly plummeting wrecked ferry come into view. He looked up at the surface of the water, watching the arms of the devils fish out the humans and the slowly sinking cars. Flashes of searing radiation from the laser beams flickered above the surface upon the blasphemers. He could faintly hear the sounds from only a few feet under. The ferry became larger in his eyes as he narrowed down upon the seabed. He quickly noticed a bent, charred railing and held onto it tightly, unaware that his air supply was quickly diminishing from him. Strange darkened metallic structures wandered over the ground that quickly became the leggings of the beasts to him, passing over the ferry, rising and falling upon the seabed. He turned his head toward the marking and tried to wipe it off. He got most of it off, yet brief blots of the blood of the number 666 had still hardened after being on his arm for only a few hours as a small imprint of eternal pain and suffering. He turned his head to see a shadow slowly becoming recognizable. He saw the girl again, like she was on the surface, underwater with him, swimming down to hold onto the opposite railing. Her eyes slightly opened, gazing out at him. Her darkened hair swished in the water. Joey could not imagine that she could have gone to the depth that he did, or stay down long enough to get down without support. He never even saw her on the ferry. The girl stretched her arm to touch his, and rubbed the marking completely off his arm. She smiled, yet she could not speak, but she could already show her expression through her warm, contorted smile. Suddenly, Joey felt light-headed and his lungs were crushing him. He let go of the railing and quickly swam up to the surface and exhaled deeply, not seeing the girl coming up at all as he breached toward the surface. He saw his parents and waded through the water to meet his parents on a shore nearby. He looked out to see if the young girl was up by the surface, still alive with them, probably in his state at the moment, gasping for breath and tiring from the movement while he still felt like he couldn't move anymore. Other than that, he thought that she could have drowned or have unexpectedly been caught by the devils when surfacing. Joey splashed water on his parents and wiped off the rest of their satanic marks. The parents were annoyed at first, yet relived of the pain and suffering made on those who worshipped the beast. He tiredly followed his parents to the top of a nearby hillside to see the machines stalking, marching over the hillside, causing pain and suffering, killing people, bellowing their cries of death, and overall inciting fear and terror into the residents of their presence.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Seals

Joey and his parents looked out along the hillside to see the devils marching out of the water onto the beaches, finishing their short heart, and proceeding to stride along the area, destroying everything in their path. They turned away from seeing the beasts and blindly moved up the hillside and through the forest of evergreen trees and frightened animals gazing out in the darkness to see the devils passing over their residence, towering over them and uprooting trees and log cabins. Joey follows his parents wandering through an abandoned countryside. The wheat and crops swayed in the motionless fields. There was another farmhouse out in the distance, somehow untouched, but there was no light, and the windmill never turned. A windmill alongside it slightly spun in the wind. The crops and grass swayed in the cold breeze of death. A truck was stationed by the house, but it was unknown if it could run again, now at the mercy of the preying devils. The night was cool and comforting as the moon eerily fell upon the lonely countryside. The family saw a reddish substance growing along the countryside. The substance almost resembled that of blood staining the ground, yet it was still flowing and alive as if it were an animal, interacting in its foreign environment. But Joey realized that the substance would contribute to the destruction of the world, and the beginning of a world of bloodshed and eternal suffering at the hands of the beast. The blood rather seemed to play a much larger role than the devils he encountered. It might as well be a part of their unholy world being put on earthy soil, a part of their vegetation or exotic species of plant life that grew immensely over a long period of time in their once-thriving domain, engulfing and spreading over the countryside with no sympathy or remorse for the things it mercilessly touched. It might as well be useful for the aliens to live on a proper home world, providing them with the unholy nourishment to survive and live out their lives as alien as they might be to us humans. It also frightened him that this might as well be an effect from the battle between good and evil, destroying all mere mortals caught in the conflict, dying with innocence and guilt for existing in a destroyed world without any form of order. The four horsemen of conquest, war, famine, and death have been riding across the nations and bringing death and destruction as they pass over the mortals of earth, for they have been defiling God and will be killed for his word. At the same time, all this chaos is destroying the world, and God might as well be sending his angels to kill off those who do not acknowledge him as the savior, showing the impunity of the human race to be the livestock slaughtered at the harvested earth. The seals have been broken, for death shall flood. Joey went around the house without talking to his parents, sneaking through the forest, hearing the sounds of animals moving through the trees and scampering along the leaves and amongst the grass. He stared up at the moon falling upon the night sky. He suddenly heard rustling in the leaves nearby, thinking the source was of alien origin. The rustling intensified, with Joey shaking in fear while slightly moving away from the grass. The girl that Joey met from the ferry leaped out of the grass, appearing surprised and frightened, her hair protruding stalks of wheat and several splotches of dirt plotting her face. Her clothes were ragged and torn. Joey exclaimed, "How did you follow me here? Who are you? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out here like this, you know, with all those things out there. The girl stammered as she scarcely introduced herself, "My name is Mary Anne….. I came from a town much like yours. Until the visitors got here, it never was the same anymore. My parents were separated from me when the things arrived. They're probably dead, and it's just me now. I've been wandering through the crowds. No one came to help me. Please….do you have anyone with you? I need you to help me…I can't do this anymore…..I can't!" she grabbed Joey and hugged him while pushing her face into his shirt and slightly drenching it with her tears. "Don't' worry, Mary Anne, I'll help you. Name's Joey. I won't hurt you. After all, I have parents. We can help you. I won't leave you to die. I did that once. I did that to my best friend. His name was Carl. We were at school at the time the things got here. I made an excuse to let the two of us skip school and get to safety, but the teacher only let me out. I got out of school, and saw those things with my own eyes, those horrible things. They were killing everybody and were roaring for their cries to be heard by the devil himself. I could hear tremors in the ground every time they came across the towns and hear their cries of death. Then I witnessed an explosion behind me. I wanted to go and see if anyone survived, but something was telling me not to go find Carl or anyone else. I couldn't find him at a glance, so I ran from those things to my home so that my parents and I could leave. My uncle went to follow those things, but we left him alone, and after seeing them break his truck, and make him lose his mind, we never came back." They walked off further into the forest and quickly continued talking about their experiences, kneeling down on the ground amongst the leaves. "So, what else happened?" questioned an exasperated Mary Anne. "Well, we went and came across a town full of sinners who bore the mark of the beast and gave it to us, who worshipped those….devils….as gods…..and we saw those things again, this time taking people up off from the ground with their arms…The army came and did nothing to stop them….their tanks and guns and men did nothing, running at death, just allowing us to escape it. We came to blindly follow the dead streets and crowds, and I saw you, Mary Anne, in the crowds of people…under the water, watching the people get fished out and being burned to death in the water by the devils. We couldn't see each other again, when I came back up. I thought you drowned, so I went off with my parents to find somewhere to spend the night and I found you here. By the way, did you see the red blood all over the ground?" "Yes, yes I did, Joey. It's scaring me even more than those devils. And it's coming for you….it wants you…it wants me….it wants all of us…..to see the truth….that is, suffer or believe in all its greatness…" "Mary Anne, please, don't do this to me…..Don't be like my uncle, and the devil worshippers, or me…..You're making me see that …now I think I am a danger to myself. I also don't know where to go anymore, or who to follow, because of these devils, and I don't want you to be this way." "I'm sorry, Joey, I see the truth of our people that we have yearned for ever since we believed in the devils. My mind is different now….and it will always be different, because I only see and will always see the truth imposed by the devils, even when this is all over. It might even never end." "Who knows, Mary Anne, who knows," Joey comfortably says to the girl upon hearing the sounds of the beasts echoing throughout the forest, with fear tingling down their spines.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Armageddon

The two children heard the noise bellow throughout the forest. It quickly swept across the land, frightening the residents to even move. They knew the devils had come for them, with the promise of having all the power if they believed in them, and would undoubtedly be tricked into eternal pain and suffering, facing the greatest punishment their kind will receive. They started running blindly through the dark forest, scampering across the countryside, hoping to find the parents probably worried sick of the son. They gazed out at one of the beasts lurking through the forest, towering at its full height above the trees, bellowing once more. It soon marched off into the darkness, frightening a flock of birds into flying far away from it, patrolling to find any residents to victimize and eradicate. More of them came along the hillside, following the one that roared, passing through the forest and uprooting several trees, not having any regards for the destruction and wicked acts they will bring upon the people who had defied their greatness. Their lights glared out in the darkness, showing a form of angelic divinity, but it resembled the divinity of damnation from wicked fallen angels who no longer serve God, yet, though not truly angels, are used to confuse the people into believing the accusations of divine intervention, and letting them follow the devils and be victimized as their believers and slaves to the end. The two children turned from the beasts to notice that the house was only a few hundred meters away and began to run. They came to the house and ran inside, only to meet Joey's parents amongst the clutter of the abandoned dwelling. The parents asked Joey, "Joey, where were you? Where did you find this girl? We don't know where she's been. She could be brainwashed just like Uncle George. We need to help find her parents." "Now, what's your name, sweetie?" questioned his mother. "Mary Anne," the girl muttered quietly. "Well, Mary Anne, we need to know where your parents are. We're sorry our son made you come here. It's not safe outside." "It's nothing, really, there's no hope anyways. You see, my parents…are dead. They're dead, okay. I lost them to those things! I saw them die, and you know nothing of what these things are going to do to us. We're not safe here, or safe at all. I shouldn't have come here, now that you have to mourn over my parents' death. They don't care! They never knew them! They only know how to kill and make us to go hell, like my mom and dad, those poor souls! Oh, I don't want to live like this anymore…..I don't want to live with those things….go on…there has to be a gun around here… a knife or something…I can't take this anymore! "Mary Anne, please don't kill yourself, sweetie! You have so much to live for." "Mom, stop it! Leave her alone!" Joey shouted "She probably has been through this much longer than we have….I don't know if we can live like this anymore, running and hiding from these things …" "Joey, let's make it all better. Relax. We'll find something to help ourselves to, shall we," his mother shouted as she turned on a working radio to comfort him and Mary Anne. After channeling through the music stations and crackling noises, one of the stations projected very interesting news about the invasion. "Reports of the three-legged beasts are in its third day….smashing cars, wrecking buildings, and burning people and ripping through cities and civilization with radioactive energy weapons and their massive size….and energy shield-like defenses that renders any conventional weaponry useless. A nuclear bomb has been tested only moments ago on a pack of them patrolling in a desolated area…with no success…People report witnessing earthquakes as they march…the disruption and leveling of entire towns and cities…..they also hear….powerful cries of death as they come to….stalk the living…..People and unnoticing livestock…are being snatched up from the ground and are rarely paralyzed from being administered electric shock by their…many tentacles…and put into metallic cages….amongst dozens of screaming…frightened people…..Mutilated cows are being reported across the countryside…..along with wrecked and scorched farmhouses and large barns being blown through with accusations of unseen twisters that could have possibly occurred overnight,….frightening innocently residing farmers in the area…..struggling to survive without their precious livestock or housing….People believe that these…..things come from space or are less likely, from hell…Power plants and bases and stations and subways are being…..ripped apart and cars and trucks and trains and military vehicles have been reduced to burning wrecks by the beams of their weapons. People are being burned to death by their weapons, ripping through their matter, to the point that shadows can be seen from where they stood when they encountered them…..Meteors can be seen falling…all around the world….with the devils rising from them….Men have come to the glowing meteors….but they never came back….Police forces and armies have attempted to destroy the strange beings before they come out from these meteors with their machinery.…but no such luck…as only a single one of these monsters has the strength and otherworldly potential to obliterate entire battalions and thousands upon thousands of lives on its own…and albeit countless more as these machines come out from the ground in pairs of six.…The country is panicking as Americans are running in fear from these Martians, as rural folk are calling the invaders. The beasts have occupied a few notable major cities…..falling within hours…..monuments and prominent buildings made over thousands of years of human achievement…..bursting in flame and falling to the ground in ruins and smoldering rubble at the hands of the beasts.…and it's only a matter of time until they have the entire world under their hands. As a further note, there are reports of a red substance growing along the earth and its waters…This substance resembles a possible form of vegetation, growing and engulfing over organic matter…trees…. livestock…..and recently, human beings…..their skin being slowly eaten at and decomposing…farmhouses and buildings along the countryside are flooding with this unknown substance...seeping through the cracks, crevices, and untended openings of windows and doors….Among all this, the public thinks that this may be connected with the devils, yet some say it has nothing to do with the things…..This just in…a satanic cult is rising within the destroyed cities. One man witnessed a group of them killing a boy and setting him up as an offering to the great ones, as the members call them….Another witness saw them stoning an adulteress to death in an alleyway…the body being stripped, burned, and eaten….The members in the cult wear tattered clothing and black shawls….but must importantly…..they are seen donning the devil's mark on their arms or foreheads…..as servants of the great ones….as supporters of their truths….for their people to become disciples of the one true rulers of all nations….and all who do not follow them will die…. With these strange phenomenon going on, there seems to be no hope for humanity….there is no hope for us all! Nothing at all…nothing to live….Oh the humanity….." The radio crackled to total distortion, and the mother shut off the radio, only to once again hear the sounds of the devils bellowing along with their movement. They moved through the room and rummaged through the junk to find a safe place to hide from the beasts. They all waited quietly in the dark, hearing the deafening movement of the devils and the approaching of hell incarnate. Joey thought about the end of the world again, and that, hearing the reporter, he knew that there was no hope, no order, no civility, no salvation, no matter what anyone says, and there is just only pain, fear, and the destruction of human society at the hands of the devils.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Damnation

The family stayed in the basement, hearing the sounds of the devils marching over the countryside. The occupants were cautious, as they were frightened with every unholy sound they heard, yet they slowly trudged to stand beside a corner in the basement, watching the window, watching the devils prey on the countryside, their godlike lights beaming down on the ground as they surveyed the area, searching for sinners and their possibly misguided followers blissfully standing in the path of annihilation. All the events going on in a war torn satanic society might as well be symbolic signs of the apocalypse and the end of all hope. The fallen angels of the damned will scour the earth for all humans to poison them with their ideologies of their existence along with their philosophy and beliefs. The hope of a new rule is useless, as it was foretold, as Satan and the false prophet will urge all to follow its lead into becoming slaves of the evil one, the prince of darkness. All the events of natural disasters and destruction might as well be of our cause, not the devils, as if God is punishing and destroying humanity to cause upheaval and disorder in the kingdom of the beast, with humanity re-purified into existence and judged for their previous wrongdoings. There is little chance that humanity will actually live through the apocalypse, and the dawn of a new world, able to tell the story of their near annihilation at the hands of the devils, being thankfully saved by the hands of God like always. The devils marched off into the darkness, where they searched for the sinners. The safety of the house was no match to be still standing after one of them came, searching for them and victimizing them. Suddenly, sounds of the beasts' striding leggings could be heard marching and stomping over the ground. The blinding light poured into the room through the blinds, and the family pushed back as it hovered over the dark room. One of the beasts had lowered itself to disgorge one of its many arms. Outside, there was a strange shadow moving through the darkness, surveying the perimeter of the house as it ominously grew larger when it slowly stalked toward the frightened occupants. The unworldly figure moved away from their sight, exposing only a few of its many arms as it swayed to find a way inside. One of the beasts called for its pack, the sounds blaring from across the room, for them to circle and observe the petty house from the outside when they couldn't move without accidentally damaging the worthless property. The devils were going to victimize them and convert them to follow the better imposed religion in truly believing, but they might as well urge them to fight alongside them as expendable soldiers of their faith at the battle of Armageddon. If so, they would all die at the hands of God and his angels, being mercilessly slaughtered under their sworn, undoubting allegiance, dying for nothing, only to pay for their irrevocable sins and wicked deeds, and burn in the lake of fire. The family heard the squirming of one of the devils nearing their presence, grumbling and cawing as they crawled by the window, the ground marked with their many long arms gripping the ground. The mother turned to see the repulsive face of the devil as one of its tentacles eerily stuck to the window drawing itself out of the unholy darkness, almost urging her to scream in fear. The things crawled down through the cellar of and surveyed the abandoned house, immediately following a strange metallic device resembling one of the arms of the devils stationed outside, shining with a blinding light exposed from the front of an oddly shaped probe. The family heard the soft sounds of the probe along with only shrinking at the sight of its eerie light and decided to move to a higher ground to avoid the lurking machine surveying the house, moving around to search for any sinners to purge. The probe slid up through the hallways up from whence it came, its light shining no more as it withdrew into its accompanying surveying devil. The aliens walked toward the door of the house after they withdrew the strange device. The mother turned to gaze at the blinding light of the machines, feeling a cold trickle of an arm, slide across her shoulder. She turned and screamed to look at the disgusting devilish beast gazing unsympathetically at the frightened victim with its huge eyes. The beast waved its many arms in a hypnotic fashion while compellingly staring at her and gaping its unsanitary drooling mouth. The father quickly noticed an iron cross and stripped it off from the wall of the room and began to shout at the antic demon, the creature turning its ugly head to growl at him. He then proceeded to bash at the unholy beast repeatedly, having green blood oozing out of the writhing body as it screeched with every beating. The devil fell to the ground, its many arms flailing around its physically disfigured body before they all completely halted and fell to the cold ground. The hulking mass of a brain sac lay stricken as its body slowly decomposing as the skin and tentacles were being engulfed by a white bubbling substance. The strange almost acidic substance purged through the beaten eyes and mouth before being completely unrecognizable as they melted and spilled out on the cold floor, creating a brief stain imprinting on the area from where the corpse stood. The family quickly heard the sounds of the beasts raising themselves and shining their blinding lights shining over the decrepit settlement. The sounds of the readying death weapons hissed as the family began to run out of the house, with the unholy sound intensifying as more were readying their death rays. They quickly turned to see the beasts fire the flames of death from their arms, all converging on the roof of the house, tearing apart the house within seconds, causing an enormous fiery series of flashes engulfing the house and reducing it to a huge wreck. The wreckage lay about amongst the destroyed notorieties of the settlement, burning incessantly, the dusty pictures and furniture, the wrecked truck charred and unrecognizable as it was mercilessly stationed there to greet the flames of death, the windmill spinning as it fell at the impact and winds of the explosion, the debris from the roof slowly disfiguring it within seconds of it falling and crashing at its burning seams, the roof's brick foundations scattered throughout the perimeter and breaking some of the small objects, charring and slowly melting amongst the crushed fallen walls rampant amongst the glass of the pictures shattered from the impact, slowly burning and the glass reflected on the devils from the unholy fires. The people, having witnessed the explosion, turned away and quickly ran from their destroyed refuge and the devils by scampering through the dark forest in hopes of hiding as a means of temporarily escaping them and their hell.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Sacrifice

The Kinley family and Mary Anne had fled from the oncoming devils, having destroyed their only means of shelter from the angel of death. There was no place to hide from the satanic rule of the alien hell plaguing the earth and its multitude of followers under its wrath. There was no longer any form of order in the world, yet at the time of the invasion, the oppression is under alien control. The devils' cries blared throughout the quickly desolated forest, as animals scampered in fear as the sound waves blew through their ears like it was the sound of an unholy gust of wind. The devils continued to stalk among the forest, ignoring the destruction that lay upon the annihilated dwelling, or they might be doing it to merely intimidate and traumatize their victims into feeling the notions of fear and death before they meet their inevitable demise. Their lights beamed down upon the darkened grass, pouring through the trees, flooding along the countryside, brightening amongst the masses, so all will know of their divine presence. The constant blaring of the sounds of the beasts grew louder in the victims' ears as they slowly strode informing them that they had to keep moving to avoid being noticed. The beasts stomping grew louder as the family hid amongst the trees, sneaking through the forest, getting to the brief notion that they had to run. They ran through the forest, running for their lives, as the moaning and stomping grew louder and intensified with every passing moment. They eventually escaped the forest, and turned back at the trees as they stopped. They looked back at the beams of light projecting from the devils upon the landscape. But Joey had realized that he had lost Mary Anne. His head was full of conflicting notions, and he quickly panicked. He rushed through the forest, uncaring for the pleas of his worried parents. Joey ran through the dark forest blindly, and the followed deafened human screams and the constant blaring noises flying through his ears. He then gazed at the recurring light pouring through the forest and stopped to hide against a small tree to avoid his shadow from being recognizable in the bright light. The light quickly passed over him, and he let out a series of cries for Mary Anne before running again. After a few brief notions of running, he saw the light again, but he heard the cry of the young girl even louder than before, and he ran to find her outside the forest with her back turned to him, completely unscathed. The light of the forest was slightly brighter compared to the darker areas illuminated by the beasts' eyes, shining down upon the two figures. Joey shouted for her again, but she didn't respond. He stepped and shouted for her again, and she finally turned to look at him, but a sound blew along the open area, the sound of the moans of the beasts merging with the tremors growing louder as they both gazed up at one of the beasts' nearing the children. The beast quickly lowered itself upon the girl staring at it with complexion and curiosity, its massive head gazing down upon the child amongst its three massive leggings placed along its sides. Its many arms stretched as the beast eerily neared her briefly withdrawing by stepping back away from the monstrous size of its leggings. One of the many arms moved out right in front of her, only a few feet from grabbing her and forcing her up from the ground. Mary Anne turned to Joey again and backed away from the nearing tentacle. As she walked away, the lumbering beast slowly followed her, forcing its powerful leggings up from the ground to eventually land near the two children with the sounds of its roaring in a softer tone. The beast's arm quickly lashed at the divinely attentive girl, but she quickly moved away from the whip of its arms, still ignoring the continuous shouts of Joey in the distance. The beast nodded its massive head up to look at the boy and loudly stalked toward the frightened boy, the tremors shaking the ground almost constantly. The girl was at the mercy of the quick metallic arm, being gripped and squeezed mercilessly as the coil wrapped around the struggler. Her screams could not be heard as she was hoisted up near its menacing, massive head. The beast forced her into the cages amongst the dozens of screaming people crying out for help, yanking at the bars, reaching out of the bars with her arms amongst the multitudes under confinement. The beast that hoisted up the innocent child roared again, the noise blowing over the trees, frightening Joey, forcing him to run away through the forest, briefly glancing back at the beast raising itself up to pursue him, its many arms reaching out towards him, its light glowing upon him, calling for him, showing him the light, showing him the end. He quickly found his worried parents, and they all ran to safety. Joey looked back at the beast, stalking the masses, its sounds growing ever louder in his subconscious, forever telling him to come, yet his mind only told him to run and avoid the ever growing truth. They wandered and wandered beyond the forest, with the unholy beasts gone for now, yet Joey hoped that the child he briefly knew would come to be at the mercy of God and everlasting life, instead of eternal hellfire, where she would be free to live alongside her maker and not the blasphemous gods she had seen on the earth, where she would live righteously and lustfully at the door of mankind.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Doxology

The family had escaped from the grip of the beasts' influence on mortal earth, now having left the pack of them patrolling in the forest. Night had still cast its dark cloak and chilling reverence over the land at the appearance of the several great gleaming stars looming in the distance of perhaps light years away from humanity. Joey asks himself, gazing out into the great beyond, envisions a more truthful future for his kind. He asks for a future without these so called invaders defiling and demolishing the earth and its people, physically and emotionally. He looks at the perspective and motives of the Martians, seeing their destructive hellish spawns and their machinations of Satan's armies presenting themselves with the answer to humanity's problems and the salvation of their civilization across the vast gulf of space, simply by seeing the filth and scum of the system as useless to their goals and inciting mass genocide and revolt. Their terraforming and devastation of Earth's likeness brings the hopes to that of the condemned and heretics that they are merely renovating it to their likeness with their great wisdom and instead has brought to the human race in its entirety of the natural disasters and plagues that show such a significance to that of not only several works of science fiction but of that of the ancient scriptures. These problems evoke the judgment, the wrath of God himself, brought upon humanity for the effects it has caused to be brought upon itself through their acts of falseness morally, religiously, even politically, countless times made in the past and will continue to happen until they cease in time, perhaps indefinitely. Those who are followers of the beast and who do not follow God will be cleansed for their heresy, and with perhaps sheer multitudes of people have converted to follow the unspoken words of their great ones who were believed to save their destined people in their darkest hours in the present day. These great beings have caused the calamity that has reaped millions of lives presumably in the name of a god angry with his people, mentally traumatizing and poisoning the survivors and spared ones who worship them. Joey, along with the rest of humanity, is confused nonetheless. The boy soon learns of the merciless bastards laying waste to several more nations around the world, the unholy beasts obliterating several parts of Russia and China in mere hours as well as most of the Middle East, destroying our enemies and potential allies in the times of the unimaginable. Most notably, Washington had finally lain in ruins in spite of humanity's efforts against the apocalypse, with the President presumed dead in the explosion of the White House due to the lack of information enclosed in the rumored news. The terroristic monsters had leveled the World Trade Center in New York and set it aflame, killing thousands of lives and frightening the surviving Americans across the nation, mostly because of the notion that there was no longer monetary recovery or no one could buy or sell and bring about exchange. The beasts had obliterated the true makeup of the democratic culture as well as that of countless other nations, ally or enemy. Resistance had been quickly and harshly suppressed by the oppressing enemy forces. With the spread of the unholy influence, whether through its trihedral machinate hell spawns, the advent of the growing red weed's unknown unstoppable terraforming, and satanic cults, the rest of the remaining world had joined together to face the menace in spite of the odds. The dark unfathomable fumes belching from the fires of hell itself arise from the pits and the devil riders and slowly cloud the earth with the calamitous pain of its people brought upon by its own race's wicked deeds of worshipping them and following alongside them before the devils themselves had finally grown tired of the human influence and overthrown them following their several crucial blows to the blasphemous human race. The lady that had represented the glorified American freedom and strength now confused by the imposed religious morals from the devils had been brought to ruin, persecuted, and left naked as the great prostitute by the followers of their religiously terroristic followers. The destruction of the human influence on the earth had prompted the end of their existence when the prideful patriotic and passionate America had fallen along with its own significance and involvement in world affairs and well as its importance to a united earth and many nations under one, which may not be even possible, even when there no longer was the Armageddon. The light had finally faded with the fall of the great, the rule and voice and praise had ended. Joey and his family had escaped the forest after several hours and finally found a great city amongst the ruined roads of which the multitudes of people flee from the beasts influence. People ran with their belongings and broke through the glass windows of shops to find something to use to survive the inevitable. Starving crying children and their families were trampled in the crowds who had no respect for them. Fights with fists and guns broke out along the city streets, people bleeding to death and limping to a hospital that hopefully wasn't ripped apart from its foundation. Spiritually confused people who hadn't worshipped the devils had walked to the intact churches and monasteries and prayed to find and answer to their problems caused by the great ones and their multitudes of followers. People also fought over the transportation, squandering over cars and trucks and forcing those inside them to give them what they needed or be cut open or shot in the head at gunpoint. Women and girls were often raped on the roads and inoculated with diseases or beaten by the drunken mobs of hobos. The satanic cult had spread through the town, bringing the great teaching of their blasphemous gods to the masses of confused people to fulfill their gods' word. Suppression by the police had already failed, and the military had already been sent in to hopefully calm the chaos and fear present in the small town now apparent throughout the world. The family had fled to a nearby church that was unoccupied and deserted by the public in hopes of finding refuge. No one could seemingly be trusted in the event of the apocalypse and the end of all hope, and all of the ones who could still turn away from the satanic uprisings could only turn to God and ask for his guidance and wisdom in helping them persevere through the presumed final days of judgment and the foretold battle of Armageddon as told in the ancient scriptures. The invasion had rid of the saints of our religion, along with the hope of the pure to become known in the human world, and with God with the burden of humanity resting upon his shoulders to hopefully grant the prayers of his deceived devout believers; he will bring about the end of the old order and the beginning of anew with no more mourning, crying, or pain in the world, ending the deception, punishing the evil one for his crimes, ending all sorrow, fear and grief, and moreover preserving the sense of balance in the universe. But it soon may bring about the notion advent of the peaceful world as foretold through God himself, but that event may never be fully true. Joey faintly hears a familiar sound in the distance, shaking the church walls and pervading through its windows. He heard screams coming from the masses growing louder along with the sounds of explosions and the shrieking, hissing, bursting beams of the unholy death weapons of the devils. He glances at the tips of the proboscis of the demonic plague infecting the survivors and spreading the ever prevalent mass hysteria from outside the open church's doors. The evil one Satan and his devils had come once more to claim their dominance over their hell on human earth for all eternity. Armageddon had finally begun.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Millennialism

Joey and his family pray in the small church aright the devastating spread of the power of the satanically demonic war machines across the world. The roar of the beasts continued to frighten the boy internally, but he still envisions the wrath of the true God descending upon the false gods and burdening them more than any punishment on Earth, being killed off in an instant, and still proving that God was still there. At first, he thought that God had betrayed him, but he really had needed the one true to help him in his hour of need, in his house of worship, free to consult his God for the answers of the world to come. The church's walls continue to rumble, pounding throughout the rows of empty pews, shaking the untouched bread and challis as well as blowing away at the candles from across the hall. As his parents pray, he looks up at the ceiling to notice an ominously giant shadow turning and growing taller to appear above the mosaic windows behind the priest's table, glowing with eternal blackness as it plagued the holy ground with its presence and divine authority over mankind. The demon stretched its arms outward to expose its ever growing hold over humanity, all six converging on the single highest mosaic that depicted the cross and the body of Jesus Christ in his divinity. Joey urged himself not to scream as he heard the deafened sounds of the people outside as well as the destruction outside constantly playing in his head. He stared at the shadows of the almost infinitely growing arms touching the heavens above our savior, spreading out to near the presence of the other nearby mosaics under Jesus, to blacken the books and crosses and pictures depicting the once glorious events in the Bible. The apparition condemned the countless holy bibles and papers strewn across the floor of the once alive house of the one true God along with a slightly shattered fallen cross left unkempt on the defiled ridden surface.

The shadows of the beast's arms smashed through the mosaics with the force of its several arms, breaking through the windows to expose themselves between the shattered viewings of a disfigured faceless Jesus above along with the other mosaics. Two arms revealing the glowing death weapons extended through the windows to aim at the interior of the church, which followed with the glowing receptacles producing the dreadful noises of them both ready to fire. The beast let out a fearful roar that was still frightening, but it seemed to be discerned in a slightly softer tempo, urging the family to get out of their seats and run for the door. As they began to run out the door, more of the arms of the beast bore through the windows and began hoisting up the tables, bowls, the altar, and entire rows of pews with sheer ease, only to toss them against the walls of the house of worship. The powerful lasers of the death weapons ripped apart the foundations of the church, causing the steeple and the walls to rupture and fall to the ground outside the church, reducing it to burning smoking rubble, allowing the beast to smash through what was left of the wall. Joey ran out of what was left of the entrance with his parents slowly trudging through the debris of the building around it. He stopped to see his parents standing there in front of the mighty demon at the mercy of its massive leggings, arms, and head pointing to the heavens. After shouting at them, the boy had no response from them, and the beast prepared to victimize them. The lights of the weapons glowed brighter and sounds hissed even louder as the eruption of energy circulated in the receptacle before delivering the sound of the answer with a powerful flash of unfathomable unholy light of death. The beams were fired down upon the screaming mother and the father, burning them and causing them to quickly burn through their clothes, skin, insides, and bones, disintegrating and evaporate their bodies to nothingness, the saintly shadows left implanted on the hellish soil. Joey quickly ran away from the beast after hearing its roar pound his ears dreadfully. The beast noticed him and began to slowly chase after him. The metallically wired legging that was stomping through the area crushed the already shattered cross along the ground to the point of being unrecognizable. Each striding sound of the pursuing devil stomping forced him to run faster. He quickly began to slow down on the road, stopping to hide near a small mailbox and hoping to avoid being seen by the devils passing over the small town. Catching his breath, he begins to observe the sounds of the beast, its blasphemes developing a heavy rasp, a slight strep staccato, a quieting depressed moan growing softer as if it were slowly dying. He soon hears the monster striding over the empty town and begins to run again, staring back at the tiring towering behemoth chasing him in the cold air. He trips on a charred brick and falls to the ground with a slight pain on his right leg, at the mercy of the erratic oppressor above him and its falsely divine truths. He slowly tears and curses at the beast, reviling at the monster by addressing it as a bastard and not the great one that the non-saints had named it as, for killing off his parents and friends, for doing such harm that cannot be undone. The boy limps away from the devil before shouting at it again. He soon looks out to see the opening of a great cloud of light glowing in the distance beyond the cold hellish darkness that had laid waste to the world for far too long. He soon sees a man who rode on a pale white horse descending from the gates of the kingdom of heaven, donning several crowns, a blood stained robe, contemplating his fearsome fiery eyes for the sheer revenge against Satan and his deception of the world, the hope for humanity to hear the word of God and the devil to face his wrath. Following the rider were several legions of angels on pale white horses falling to earth. The man drew out a sharp sword as he urged his horse to move faster upon Satan and his armies. Joey looked out at the army of heaven descending right in front of him and charging through the fallen deserted city, passing through the dying tripods as if they were ghosts. The machine slowly strode toward him and began to fire its death ray, but it was soon hit by a powerful explosion near its leggings, causing it to crash into a nearby wrecked building. Joey heard the rolling of tank treads and marching, soon discovering that the shot of a tank from the military that was defending the town had saved him from death itself. Even though he saw the final blow to the machine by the military, he saw that God had saved him and his race from the end of days. Radios told of reports of the dying war machines around the world behaving erratically and have believed to have killed off by God and that the red weed was drying up from the devils not attending to terraforming their new earth. The devil worshippers had flocked to the slain beasts and prayed to their false gods of their resurrection and ascension into godhood. Their blasphemous cult following had caught notice of police, military, and government officials, and as result members and leaders have been executed by the masses and cremated in the brimstone fires for their crimes against humanity. Suddenly, Joey notices the opening of a hatch on the side of the downed war machine. He sees the devil's rider crawling out of its fallen steed along a pool of its red substance pouring out from the holes, gazing into the eyes of the soldiers and the young boy before letting out a final grumble in pain and shrivel up and meeting death alongside its machine. The brain sac, its eyes and its arms were left to decompose on the battlefield, to meet its gods and await heaven and yet be tortured in hell for its wicked acts against the saints and the people of God. The bodies of the demons and devil worshippers were helplessly pecked at by the birds, only to be judged for their actions and await their last judgment. Joey has witnessed the end of the apocalypse, and looks out to observe the hopes for the coming days.


	32. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

The calamity that had wrought upon the alien hell, the near annihilation of the human race at the hands of the demonic hell spawns of the devil himself, as well as reap away the lives of a billion people, had shown the devil's deception upon the kingdom of heaven and mortal earth for God to act and evoke the notion that he was still there in spite of all the chaos. Humanity's betrayal to him and the following of the false great ones had them killed off and judged by the one true god and enter heaven while the saints who had been killed when Satan made war against them had been revived in the second coming of their savior and living with him prosperously in his kingdom in heaven. The treacherous Satan and his fallen angels had been tossed into the burning lake of fire and sealed off from the world and heaven for a thousand years before rising again to conquer, and be then sealed off again indefinitely when he deceives the nations and the people of the world to destroy the saints. The people who have died in the savior's great reign in the thousand years along with the wicked will be resurrected and judged by their deeds to enter heaven or hell. With the presumed end of all pain and suffering, the world will become a better place and be prosperous once more with a new heaven adhering to it, a new order to pass by with no more death, mourning, or crying when someone had passed away from the mortal earth, without the plague and flaw of original sin of the current world. The demonic aliens that man had encountered and had nearly been wiped out by had been sent to hell for its crimes along with their great prince of darkness who had the burden of deceiving the entire world have been prophets to follow by with the masses of sin-ridden heathen bastard infidels. These wicked bastards had been destroyed by the wrath of God for their allegiance to the evil one and can potentially never be forgiven for their deeds. In spite of all this, in the presumed prosperous thousand years of the reign of the savior, humanity and the angels of the kingdom of the god who is the one true prepares for the awaited battle that had been prophesized since the beginning of time, the war to end all wars, to bring about the final duel between good and evil. The dispensation of the fullness of times under the savior will be guided by the revelation of the human race seen through the natural world and in the sacred scriptures and religions through God to help it be spiritually pure, to be judged in the afterlife and experiencing pleasure and paradise beyond that received on mortal earth through the actions of the direction of the human spirit towards its salvation or annihilation. Humanity has seen the light, and will follow the light, to await their resurrection in heaven and living alongside their savior in the afterlife, for all days. Joey, after looking out at the aftermath of the great war of the worlds, gazes out at the stars, observing the potential of humanity to truly experience the final frontier, to see the beginning and the end, to follow the light, the true god, to salvation amongst the great ever expanding universe. And then comes him.


End file.
